My Small World
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Emerald eyes that reminds me of a forest. Silky, blond hair that falls naturally. His gentle tone, comforting. Warm, kind, caring. Sapphire eyes that reminds me of ice. Messy, maroon locks that sway in the wind. His monotone voice, confronting. Cold, stoic, emotionless. Both are so different, opposites even. But they both managed... to break into my small world. SHIKI/OC/ICHIJOU
1. Prologue: Back in the Day

**Hey, everyone! StarrySky0103 here. I am a new fanfiction author and I was really excited to post my first story. I can't tell you that I would be the kind of author that would update frequently or weekly, but I will try my best to write stories that you all would enjoy and update them when I get the chance. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight!**

**Prologue: Back in the Day**

Three kids were running around and talking. There were two twin boys with silver hair and lavender eyes and a girl with straight shoulder length dark brown hair. They all looked to be about six, or seven years old.

"Come on, Zero! Ichiru! You guys are so slow!" the girl laughed.

"Wait, Sakura!" the boy named Ichiru yelled after her.

"You'll never be a hunter if you can't catch up with me!" she responded.

The trio reached a large tree in a meadow. Sitting lazily against the tree, was a man. He was wearing a big cowboy hat and trench coat. He had black curly hair and a cigarette was sticking out limply from his lips. Next to him, lay a large gun, ready to grab and shoot at anything that comes near.

"Master!" Sakura cried, happily. She ran into his arms. "Hey master, did you see? I beat Ichiru and Zero again! Did you see? Did you see?" she asked excitedly. The man chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, I did. Good job, Sakura."

"I'll be an awesome vampire hunter, right?"

"Yes, you will."

"Master Yagari, when will we become a real hunter like you?" Zero asked.

"You still have a long way to go till then," Yagari answered.

"I'm gonna be the best hunter in the WHOLE association!" Sakura declared, proudly with a 100 watt smile.

"In your dreams," Zero scoffed. "Me and Ichiru are gonna be the best, right?"

"Yeah!" Ichiru answered.

_ 'Those were the days… the days when I thought everything would always be okay… Back then, I… was so naïve, so ignorant, thinking that the world is full of sunshine and smiles… This world is full of evils and horror… sadness and envy… lies and betrayal… Greed and selfishness… I have always been told that my trust and innocence would be my downfall… They were right…'_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Female Zero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**"By the time you open your eyes, the world might have already changed."  
― Matsuri Hino, Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Female Zero**

10 YEARS LATER

It was a dark and dreary night. A figure in a dark trench coat was walking down a deserted alley. The figure was a young girl, about 16 years old. She had dark brown hair that stopped on her mid-back. As she walked down the alley, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her careful, cautious steps. She abruptly came to a stop. Her eyes darted around the alley, as if she were looking for something, waiting for something to happen. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of red and, out of reflex, dodged. She looked at the man… or beast for a better word. His blood-red eyes and dagger-like fangs.

"So you've gone mad with blood lust, haven't you?" It sounded more as if it was a statement, a fact, rather than a question.

"Give… me… your… BLOOD!" The crazed vampire leaped forward, his fangs ready to do what they were made for, but the girl was much too quick. She pulled off her bracelet and a sharp sword now rested in its place. In one fluid motion, the sword was pierced through the vampire and he slowly dissolved into ashes. Cold, uncaring, dark eyes stared at the spot, where the beast once stood. One word slipped from her lips…

"Disgusting."

* * *

After the incident, the girl walked until she reached a big building. At the gates, she found a man with straw-like blond hair in a pony tail.

"Hello, Kaien Cross," she greeted.

He smiled at her warmly and replied, "It's been a while, hasn't it… Sakura. Welcome… to Cross Academy."

* * *

Sakura and Kaien were in his office talking about rules and such.

"Now, as you know, this school is split between the day class and the night class."

"Oh, yes, I am aware. The day class is full of humans and the night class is full of those filthy-excuse-for-a-being, blood sucking arrogant, monsters." Kaien's eyes turned stern as he heard her say this.

"Don't talk that way about my precious night class students," he reprimanded, lightly. He brightened up instantly. "Now, let's go meet the guardians and night class." Sakura's glare made him shrink back.

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?"

"I did, but I promised them that you would go meet them. They're waiting for us this very second." After much arguing, Sakura begrudgingly went with Kaien to the Moon dorms. He walked past the gate-keeper and the doors opened. They walked inside until they reached another door. Kaien opened it and Sakura's eyes narrowed. The room was like a lounge where anyone can come to relax. There were comfy looking sofas and a TV. It was very elegant, but that was not what Sakura was looking at. What she was looking at were the seven Noble vampires and the single Pureblood vampire. Her face held a look of pure contempt. The vampires' faces reflected the same look she had on her face.

"You brought in _another _hunter?" a blond with sky blue eyes asked, incredulously.

_'There's another hunter here?"_ she thought to herself, but quickly pushed the question to the back of her mind to retort. "Well, it isn't exactly _my _dream-come-true, to be in a room full of you blood-suckers." The temperature dropped a few degrees. In a flash, the boy's fangs were at her neck and Sakura's sword was out and resting an inch from stabbing his stomach.

"Ahh! Aido-kun, Sakura-chan, please stop! Someone could get hurt!" Kaien exclaimed. Neither party backed down an inch. "Sakura-chan, that's dangerous," Kaien tried to reason.

"Well, I'm not moving until this _vampire _moves."

"And _I'm_ not moving unti-"

"Aido," a calm voice called out. Aido froze. "Remove your fangs from her neck," he ordered. Aido slowly moved away and retracted his fangs. He turned to the pureblood and bowed.

"I'm very sorry, Kaname-sama." Sakura stared as he said this and said the first things that came to mind.

"You're whipped," Sakura said, bluntly.

"Why you-!"

"Aido-kun, don't be rude. All of you should introduce yourselves," Kaien interrupted. Kaname stepped up first.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, the dorm president. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she said sarcastically, but Kaname wasn't affected. He just continued to smile that fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. The next to come up was another blond vampire, but this time with sparkling green eyes. A smile that was blinding to her eyes was constantly plastered on his friend.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou, the vice dorm president. I hope we can be good friends!" he said brightly. Sakura's face was blank. After a few seconds past, she finally opened her mouth.

"Are you really a vampire?" It was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"U-um…Y-yes, I am."

"Oh," she said indifferently. There was an awkward silence when the next boy came up. He had bright, fiery-like orange hair with eyes to match.

"I'm Akatsuki Kain…"

_'Man of few words,'_ she thought. The first blond she met introduced himself.

"Hanabusa Aido," he muttered.

"I don't care who you are."

"You!"

"Aido," Kaname calmed once again. He turned to Sakura. "Please refrain from provoking him."

"It's not _my _fault that he's easily provoked," she scoffed while rolling her eyes. A beautiful girl with beige, wavy hair and eyes a few shades darker stepped in front of her.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama that way?!" Her hand came down to slap her when Sakura grabbed her wrist. The girl's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Sakura had an iron grip on her. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I'm guessing you're Ruka Souen. I've heard about you. You're the girl who follows that _pureblood _like a lost puppy." Her smile was quickly replaced with a disgusted glare. "I _hate _desperate people like you." Her grip on Ruka's wrist tightened and she winced from the pain. Kain stepped up to help her, but someone beat him to it. Another pale hand shot out and abruptly snatched Sakura's arm allowing Ruka to pull out of her grip. Sakura looked up to see a boy with ice blue eyes and shaggy maroon hair. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Who're you?" she asked, rudely.

"Senri Shiki," was his blunt answer. She looked at the girl next to him that had orange hair in pig tails and blue eyes.

"Rima Touya," she said. The two had very similar expressions on their face: bored and emotionless. Sakura ripped her arm out of Shiki's hand.

"Don't. Touch. ME!" she growled. Then a knock was heard. The door opened and a girl with brown hair and big crimson eyes came in.

"Yuuki," Kaname said gently. "Why are you here?"

"I was told there was a new student." She turned to Sakura. "Hi. I'm Cross Academy's guardian and prefect, Yuuki Cross. Nice to meet you!" she said with a bright smile and bow. Sakura just stared. Yuuki started to get uncomfortable and visibly relaxed when the door opened again and another figure came in. "You're late!" Yuuki told the new-comer. Sakura's eyes widened with recognition. The same silver hair and lavender eyes. But instead of them being lively and kind like the last time she saw him, they were now cold and filled with hatred. She whispered one word.

"Zero…"


	3. Chapter 2: Anti-Fangirl

**Disclaimer: I do not anything own Vampire Knight**

**"Your smile looks adorable on you!**

**You should wear it more often!"**

**-Anonymous**

**Chapter 2: Anti-Fangirl**

The room was deathly silent.

"Sakura?" She stared at him wide-eyed. Zero walked towards her with worry etched on his face. Then his worried face quickly contorted into a furious one. "Where have you been this whole time?! You suddenly just disappeared! We all thought you were dead!"

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"You were WHAT?! Were you just thinking of yourself?! Did you ever stop and think about how this would affect everyone else?!" he yelled. Zero immediately went silent as he saw tears start to leak out of her eyes. The vampires were surprised at the girl's complete personality change.

"I-I…" she bowed her head and whispered, "I'm sorry." Tears dripped to the floor as she ran out.

"W-wait! Sakura!" Zero yelled, but she either didn't hear or ignored him. Kaien placed his hand gently on Zero's shoulder.

"You may have been a little too harsh on her. No matter what she says, she may be one of the strongest vampire hunters at the association, but she is just a girl." Then Shiki asked a question.

"Where's Ichijou-san?" Then the rest of them were left wondering where the optimistic vampire went.

* * *

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura ran out and went to the place where she knew would be alone: the forest. She ran past dozens of trees and finally found a secluded place. She sat down, with her back leaning against a tree. She looked around and just let her walls come down. More and more tears poured out of her eyes and soon, she was full-out sobbing. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. She quickly got up and was in a fighting stance with her sword. "W-who's there?!" Her voice cracked as she said this and she desperately tried to wipe her tears away with her free hand, failing miserably. "S-show yourself!" The bushes rustled once again and out came the vampire vice dorm president. "What are _you_ doing here_ vampire?" _She tried to sound angry, but her tear soaked cheeks ruined the effect.

"You seemed upset," Ichijou answered.

"I'm fine." Sakura turned her sword back into its original form as a bracelet and sat down against the tree again. She closed her eyes and basked in the silence, but it was short-lived when she heard rustling next to her. She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with the blond. She yelped in surprise and put a hand over her heart, trying to steady its rapid beat. "Don't do that!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. She sighed. "Why are you here?" He shrugged. "I thought you would want to talk." She laughed dryly as another tear slid down her cheek. "Why do you think I would talk about my personal problems with a stranger? The fact that you're a vampire doesn't exactly help."

"It might help." Ichijou reached out and gently wiped the tear away with a slender finger. She immediately reacted and jerked away.

"W-what are you doing?! "

"You should try smiling."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you'd look really cute." He smiled at her.

"S-shut up!" Sakura turned her head away. Ichijou moved so he could see her face. She had her hands cupped around her cheeks to try and hide her blush, but failed. _'Looks like I found a way to make her blush. Now if I can just make her laugh…" _Ichijou thought to himself.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you ticklish?" Sakura turned back to him after getting her blush in control.

"What?" Then all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Wai-stop! I-Ichijou, stop!" Ichijou ignored her and continued to tickle her. "O-okay, okay! You win! Have mercy! Ahaha!" He finally stopped and looked at her. Her hair was disheveled and her face was flushed. He had stopped tickling her, but she was still in a fit of giggles. Once she got her laughter in control, she stood up and stretched, her uniform going up with her and showing a little bit of her stomach. Her stomach was pale like the rest of her body, but what caught his eye were the scars that were imprinted on her otherwise flawless skin. He would have asked, but decided to leave that for another day. Then she turned around, her hair swaying in the wind.

"Thank you. I haven't laughed like that in years," she admitted with a soft, but genuine smile. Ichijou was slightly taken aback at how gentle it was, though it was gone as quick as it came. "Now," she said, her serious aura returning, "I think I'll got to my dorm and unpack. Good night, Ichijou-san." He looked up to realize that it was indeed evening and that he should be getting to class soon. Then he noticed something else.

"Did you just call me Ichijou-san? Not Ichijou or blood sucker?"

"U-um, yeah. Be happy. I only added san because you were the only person in years to make me smile, let alone laugh. Even if it _was _foul play, it was the least I could do." She gave another slight smile.

Ichijou smiled back and said, "I was right, you do look cute when you smile." Her eyes widened.

"F-flattery will get you nowhere!" she scoffed and stomped away, with Ichijou smiling at her as she got smaller and smaller into the distance. Then he realized that he never got to ask about her and Zero. Throughout this whole ordeal, neither of them knew about a pair of stoic, blue eyes watching them.

* * *

**AT THE SUN DORMS**

SAKURA P.O.V.

What is with that guy? Is he really a vampire? He is way too happy. It's like he's high on something. Oh my god! Please tell me I didn't spend my afternoon with a drug attic… What am I doing?! Why am I even thinking about that guy? He's too happy, too cheery, annoying, a blood sucker… a really…really cute…blood sucker- NO! No, no, no, no! I did not just think that! Ugh! What the heck is he doing to me?

* * *

**AT THE MOON DORMS**

ICHIJOU P.O.V.

"Ichijou-san. Ichijou-san. Ichijou-san!" A voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find Shiki looking down at me. "Is something wrong, Ichijou-san?"

"No, just thinking about that new girl, Sakura."

"The _hunter?_" Aido asked, incredulously.

"Yes," I confirmed with a smile, pretending not to hear the disgust in his voice. "She's very nice once you get to know her. A cute smile too."

"You saw her smile?" Shiki asked. His face was blank like usual, but I could see in his eyes that he was genuinely curious, which is weird, he usually doesn't care about these kinds of things.

"Yeah. I don't think that the tough side she showed us is her real personality. I talked to her and saw her while she was crying after she ran out. I think she puts up walls around her and is scared to trust people."

"Quit talking about her like she's some kind of poor, sentimental child," Aido scoffed.

"But she might me. She might just act tough to hide her fears and insecurities," I suggested.

Aido rolled his eyes. "You're too optimistic. Some people are just terrible. Kiryuu and that new girl aren't an exception." I just shrugged my shoulders in response and looked over at Shiki. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and was strangely silent. Well, more silent than usual, anyway. Maybe it's just me.

Sakura… A really interesting girl. Then I realized something. "What's Sakura-chan's last name?" Kaname looked up as I stared at him. He stared back for a few seconds then sighed.

"Her last name… is Yukimura." My eyes widened as well as the other vampires that were listening.

"Y-yukimura?!" Aido stammered, "T-they,"

"Are one of the strongest, legendary hunter families and are known for their extraordinary ability to manipulate others," Kaname finished.

"I thought they were all killed?" I asked.

"Yes, they were supposed to be. The family was murdered the same year as Kiryuu's family was. People called that year 'The Hunters' Massacre' because of the two families' deaths. Sakura Yukimura's body was never found, so she was assumed dead, but a few years later, I heard rumors about her returning to avenge her family. Only a few people know what really happened that night."

"Are you one of those people?" Shiki asked. He didn't answer.

Sakura Yukimura, the daughter of a legendary hunters' family that disappeared, thought to be dead, then one day returned out of nowhere… this year just got a lot more exciting.

* * *

"WHAT?!" An incredulous voice cried out from the headmaster's office. Sakura slammed her hands on the table, effectively breaking it in half like Zero did. "You want me to be a prefect?! No freakin' way!"

"B-but you have to! My dear daughter and son need all the help they can get to protect my adorable night class!"

"No," she shot down. "It's my job to _kill _beasts like them, not protect them!"

"You're going to be a prefect and that's final," he said, seriously. It was silent. "Sakura," Kaien sighed, "Is this about being near vampires… or being near Zero?" Her eyes shot up to meet his. Her jaw tightened and she clenched her fists. She turned her head to the side, avoiding his serious gaze. "You're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"I choose later," she said stubbornly. Kaien completely ignored her.

"Well, here's your prefect band. Have Yuuki and Zero show you around." Sakura glared at him. Then he remembered something. He went over to his drawer and pulled something out. He threw it at her and she caught by reflex. In her palm was a familiar box filled with white pills. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"I don't need them!"

"Your condition may not be as bad as Zeros, but you still need them like every one of your kind."

"Don't put me in the same group as them!" she growled, but nevertheless, shoved them in her pocket.

"Well, you should get going. Good luck as a guardian!" He gently pushed her out of his office.

"Wha-wait!" But it was too late.

"Bye!" he said and slammed the door shut. A familiar _click _sound of a lock was heard.

"I didn't agree to this!" Silence. "ARGHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ichijou asked.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Looks like Yukimura got her prefect band," Kaname stated calmly, not a bit phased. Actually, if you looked closely, you could see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Ugh! Great! Another hunter to point a gun if we so as much as breathe," Aido complained. Throughout all this, a green-eyed vampire's lips were settled in a slight grin.

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan is a new prefect!" Kaien explained, happily. Kaien, Yuuki, Zero, and Sakura were all in the headmaster's office. The tension was so thick, you could cut through it with a knife. "Well, good luck!" he said and bolted out the door.

**_'He ran away…' they all thought in unison._**

"W-well, let's take Yukimura-san to class. We're going to be late!" Yuuki attempted to be cheerful.

* * *

IN CLASS

The three of them arrived at their classroom and Yuuki slid the door open.

"Cross! Kiryuu! You're late AGAIN!" the teacher shouted, angrily. Yuuki quickly moved aside to show Sakura and said, "We were escorting a new student."

The teacher seemed to simmer down slightly at that. "Alright. Cross and Kiryuu get to your seats, you introduce yourself," he pointed to Sakura. She walked to the front.

"I'm Sakura Yukimura, nice to meet you," she said, stoically. The teacher waited.

"Anything else?"

"No," she said, blankly.

"…Alright, you sit by Kiryuu," he said, pointing to the very back. Whispers broke out as she walked to her seat.

"She's hot, I call dibs."

"No way, she's way out of your league."

"She reminds me of Kiryuu, grumpy and silent."

"She's so pretty! How does she get her skin such a milky color?"

"I feel so bad for her. She has to sit alone next to Kiryuu."

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes as she heard the gossips that started before she even sat down. She sat in the seat next to Zero. They briefly made eye contact before quickly looking away. Zero and Yuuki fell asleep halfway through the lecture.

When the bell finally rang, Yuuki was woken up by Sayori while Zero automatically got  
up. She walked over to the two and smiled.

"Well, let's go to the gates. The night class will be coming out soon," she said then turned over to Sakura. "By the way, Yukimura-san, prepare yourself."

"Eh?"

* * *

**AT THE GATE**

"KYAA! KANAME-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU ICHIJOU-SAN!"

"SHIKI-SAMA, YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"RIMA-SA~N!"

"WILD-SEMPAI, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"IDOL! MARRY ME!"

"RUKA-SAMAAA!"

Sakura blinked, once, twice. "What. The. Heck?" Yuuki was already pushing the fan girls back with all her might, which, truthfully, wasn't much. "We're protecting the night class…from girls? PFFT!" Sakura started to snicker into her palm. Zero nodded and walked to the other side of the crowd and glared at the girls, who immediately cowered back in fear. Sakura sweat-dropped then sighed. "Guess I'll help Cross" She walked over to Yuuki's side as the night class came out. Then she started to push them back.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"She's a prefect! That's so unfair!"

"I bet she bribed the headmaster." A tick formed on Sakura's forehead.

** STRIKE 1!**

"I hate people like her!"

"She better not touch our night class!"

"She doesn't deserve to be a prefect."

**STRIKE 2!**

"She should go back to where she came from."

"She's not even that pretty!"

"She's like a female version of Kiryuu." Yuuki heard all of this and was about to say something when, "I bet she's gonna try to seduce the night class!"

**STRIKE 3! YOU'RE OUT!**

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, softly. A black aura surrounded her, steadily getting bigger and more suffocating. The fan girls quieted and the night class stopped to observe. Ichijou had a concerned look on his face. Sakura continued. "Would you like to try to say that one more time?" All the girls were silent, too scared to speak. Then one brave (and stupid) girl stepped forward.

"Of course, we'll say it as many times as you want. You're a stupid slut that thinks she's so great, when in reality, the only thing she has is money that her parents give her. I feel so bad for your parents, having a child like you must have been horrible!" Anger flashed through Sakura's eyes.

"Shit," Zero muttered.

"What?" Yuuki asked, confused.

"She's snapped."

"Look," Sakura started, "I couldn't care less about your_ precious night class._ I didn't come here on my own free will. I'm not like you desperate bunch who would do anything to please the night class." The girl scoffed.

"We're in love with the night class members."

"Really? Who are you supposedly _in love_ with?"

"Shiki-sempai," she answered, proudly. Shiki didn't even flinch.

"Ohhh, that Shiki guy," she said. Sakura walked over to where the maroon haired vampire was standing. "Him?" she asked. The girl confirmed it by nodding. "Are you completely loyal to him?"

"Of course?"

"Then let me ask you a question. If Ichijou-san asked you to be his girlfriend, would you refuse?"

"Wha- U-uhm, I, "

"Or what about Aido or Kain?"

"W-well, I,"

"Or heck, Kuran even! Would. You. Refuse?"

"Uh-uhm…" she sputtered. Sakura smirked.

"See? You're just proving my point. The only thing you like about them is their good looks. You don't even know them."

"T-that's not…"

"You should probably just give it up. You're just going to end up contradicting yourself even more," Sakura cut off. "Oh, and Ichijou-san, thanks for yesterday," she added and walked away. The day class students all left leaving only the guardians and night class.

"The Yukimura family: known for their ability to manipulate others. That was a mild example. Turning their words against themselves."

"She's changed a lot," Zero mumbled, but Ichijou still heard him.

"How?"

Zero hesitated then stared up at the sky as he thought back to their happier days and said, "She was a lot more innocent and naïve as a kid. She was kind to everyone, even vampires. She always said that we shouldn't hate vampires and that it wasn't their fault they were born that way. Even though, she was a really good hunter. Everyone knew she would become one of the strongest in the association. She said that she didn't want to hurt any vampires. People said that her kindness would backfire on her one day. Guess they were right… Her family was killed a little bit before mine. I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't good." Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you like my writing, please check out my other two new stories, _No Regrets_ (Prince of Tennis) and _Revenge is a Dish Best Served... _(Fullmetal Alchemist).**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares of the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I actually started this chapter earlier because of CherryBerry58 who gave me my VERY FIRST REVIEW EVER! Thank you so much CherryBerry58! It means so much to me! Please continue to support my story! I always read that people are able to continue going forward because of their fans or because there are people to support them, but now I really understand their feelings! Thank you! In this chapter, you get a glimpse of Sakura's past. Shiki won't officially meet Sakura yet, but he will soon!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

**"Do you know the terror of he who falls asleep?**

**To the very toes, he is terrified,**

**Because the ground gives way under him,**

**And the dream begins..."**

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**Chapter 3: NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST**

_It hurts… It hurts… It hurts so badly… Someone save me, please. Why will no one help me? Can they not hear me scream? Can they not see the blood? I'm scared. Am I invisible… or do I just not mean anything to them?_

_ "Mama? Papa? Where are you? You promised to play with me today! Mama? Papa?" I walked around the house looking for my parents who I loved so dearly. I checked all the rooms until I ended up at the last door: my parents' bedroom. I tilted my head to the side. "Mama and Papa are usually only in here at night." I just shrugged it off and turned the silver knob. To this day, I still sometimes wish that I never opened that door._

_ "AHHHHHHHH!" A shrill scream pierced through the air. It took me a second to realize that that frighteningly high pitched screech came from me. I took another look at my surroundings just to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. The nightstand was knocked over, there were hunter weapons scattered across the room, the frame with a picture of the family laid on the ground, the glass shattered into pieces. However, despite the mess, there was one extremely prominent difference. Blood. Everywhere I looked, there was blood. It was splattered on the walls, flowing on to the floor, and drenching the sheets of the bed that my parents and I had just slept in together last night after I woke up from a nightmare. But most importantly, the blood covered the limp bodies of Hiroshi and Sayaka Yukimura. My parents. _

_ Although, there were two other figures in the room. The smaller of the two seemed to be fighting helplessly against the man twice her size. As I looked on for a few seconds, my mind finally processes what had happened. My parents were dead. I fell to my knees. The man spared me a glance and a smirk was created from his blood stained lips. Then I realized what he was about to do to the figure in his arms, the same thing he did to my parents._

_ "NO! NOT HIKARI! STOP, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T! SPARE HER! NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

"Hikari!" I shot up from my bed, drenched in sweat. I glanced at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. I still had a few more hours until school starts. I panted then untangled myself from the covers. Cross told me that I would start night patrol tomorrow, but now I wish I had started tonight. Anything that would make my nightmare even a second shorter. I ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. It's times like these that make me glad that I didn't have a roommate. I looked up in the mirror, my hair dripping with the cool water. I slowly raised my right hand and touched my reflection with my fingertips. I could see my hollow eyes, once filled with so much happiness and innocence. Now all there was, was sorrow and loneliness. Then for a split second, I saw them. The eyes of my torturer. I could recognize them anywhere. I quickly turned around to find nothing there. I stumbled back into the sink. My eyes flashed red. I grabbed the plastic cup and filled it with tap water. I then clumsily put in two tablets and watched it dissolve. I swallowed it in two gulps and then slammed the cup down, breathing, heavily. I knew that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight, so I changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a green tank top. I grabbed a light jacket and headed outside.

I ran into the forest once again. All I wanted was a place to relax. Then before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground. I wondered what happened for a second, then heard a groan come out from under me. I looked down to find green eyes staring back at me.

* * *

ICHIJOU P.O.V.

I was feeling oddly restless this morning. Everyone else in the dorm was asleep, so I decided to take a walk. I went out in my uniform and walked into the forest nearby. I took a deep breath. Mornings are so relaxing. It's too bad I can't take a morning stroll often because of my vampire nature. There was a smile on my face. Then there was a rumble. _'An earthquake?'_ I thought. I realized that my guess was far off. I turned around to find something coming at me at an inhuman speed. My eyes widened and before I had a chance to move, I was knocked down. I let out a groan and looked at what could possibly possess that much strength and speed. My eyes met with surprised chocolate colored ones.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE MOON DORMS**

?MYSTERY P.O.V.?

_ "Senri, I've got a present for you. You'll get it soon, just wait a little bit longer, just a little bit longer…"_

My eyes snapped open. I looked around to find myself in the dorm room I share with Ichijou-san. I slowly sat up. I grabbed the pitcher of water on the nightstand next to me and poured it into a cup. I dropped two blood tablets in it and drank it. It was nowhere near as delicious as real blood, but it was enough to quench my thirst. I laid back down in my bed and placed the back of my hand against my eyes. "What a disgusting dream," I said to myself. I glanced at the opposite side of the room, expecting to find Ichijou-san sleeping, but instead, all I found was an empty bed. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, wondering where he could have gone at this ungodly hour of the day. Then my mind strayed to the new student, Sakura Yukimura. "That girl," my eyes narrowed, "I get a bad vibe from her…"

* * *

**BACK TO THE FOREST**

REGULAR P.O.V.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Sakura jumped off of him, her back coming in contact with a tree. "I-Ichijou-san?! What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a nice, relaxing walk when I thought that there was an earthquake. That earthquake turned out to be you," Ichijou said, amused.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. Ichijou sat himself next to her.

"So, care to tell me why you were scaring off every living thing in the forest at 5 in the morning?" he teased.

"I just had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep."

"What was your dream about?"

"None of your business," she said, harshly. She realized that because of the shock from her nightmare and running into the blond vampire, she let her guard down too much. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so careless.

Ichijou just smiled at her, apologetically. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Sakura found herself feeling guilty because of how he looked like a kicked puppy. It didn't help that she was the puppy kicker. She sighed.

"It's fine. I just overreacted." She cursed herself in her head for being so weak. She can't just fall for every puppy dog face that she sees!

"No, I was at fault also." Then he thought about something. "Sakura-chan, how do you know Kiryuu-san?" She turned tense. Ichijou noticed and said, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Sakura bit her lip. After a moment, she finally responded.

"He's a really close childhood friend. I trained with him and his twin brother. We were taught by the same master. Our families were close before we were born because they were both famous hunters… What about you?"

"Eh?"

"You know my family consists of vampire hunters. What about your family? Isn't your grandfather in the Vampire Council or something? Do you guys get along?" Ichijou grimaced.

"Grandfather… is a very strict and busy person," he answered, vaguely.

"I'm gonna take that as a no then." He just responded with an awkward smile. Sakura could sense how uncomfortable he was with the subject and quickly changed it.

"So… what are some of your hobbies?" Sakura did a mental face palm at how painfully obvious her subject change was. From strict grandfather to hobbies, really? But Ichijou just smiled at her effort and perked up at the sudden change.

"I like to read manga," he revealed.

"Really? I read some every once in a while, but I was always busy with the association and missions. I guess now I can read and relax a little more. What genres do you read?" Sakura felt her lips twitch upwards while listening to Ichijou rant about his favorite mangas. She thought it was cute how enthusiastic he can get about such simple things, just like a child.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. Then she asked a question that she's been curious about for a while.

"Why do you call me by my first name?" she asked, bluntly. To anyone else, it may have sounded rude, but Ichijou, from being close friends with Shiki and Rima, could tell it was just genuine curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, well I didn't know your last name when I first met you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop." She shook her head.

"It's fine, just call me Sakura. It's shorter and easier anyway." Ichijou grinned.

"Ok, _Sakura_. Then you can call me Takuma." Silence.

"What?"

"It's only fair, come on say it."

"No, I'm good. It's scary enough that I can tolerate talking to a vampire. Half the time I forget you are one." He pouted. Sakura looked at his face and smirked. She pat his cheek with her hand.

"That face doesn't look good on you. Your charm point is your smile." She stood up. "Well, it's almost time for my class to start. I gotta go change. See you, Takuma," she said and left before he could say anything else. He smiled as she walked away.

"She called me Takuma…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sakura and Ichijou's bonding time! Shiki will make an appearance soon! By the way, if anyone is confused about why Sakura is so tolerant of Ichijou is because he doesn't really act like a vampire at all and he's different from the people she usually talks to. He's much more cheerful and out-going. She is also fond of him because of his child-like enthusiasm, as I hinted earlier. You'll see why later in the story.**

**If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you liked my writing, please check out my other two stories, _No Regrets_ (Prince of Tennis) and _Revenge is a Dish Best Served..._ (Fullmetal Alchemist).**


	5. Chapter 4: Curiouser and Curiouser

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

**"Curiouser and curiouser!" cried Alice.**

**-Alice in Wonderland By Lewis Carroll**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Curiouser and Curiouser**

** AT THE MOON DORMS**

"Ichijou-san? Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there," Shiki asked. At that, the night class turned their heads.

"You went somewhere? You shouldn't do that, you're gonna fall asleep during class," Aido said, then he thought for a second. "Actually, I guess no one would care. It's not like we really pay attention that much." Ichijou ignored him and turned to Shiki."

"I went for a morning stroll."

"Your 'morning stroll' takes three hours?" Shiki asked again, with his eyebrow arched slightly.

"Well, I actually ran in to Sakura… literally," he answered, confirming Shiki's earlier suspicions.

"You talked to the hunter again?!" Aido screamed and was once again, ignored by Ichijou.

"What do you mean by 'literally'?" Kain asked, confused about the last word.

"Well, there was a huge shake and I thought that it was an earthquake, but when I turned around, it turned out to be Sakura running full speed. I didn't have enough time to move and got knocked over," he said, sheepishly.

"Why was she running at 5 in the morning?" Shiki said.

"Apparently, she...," Ichijou trailed off, thinking about how she said she had a nightmare and how sensitive she seemed about the subject. "She was stressed from moving into the academy and all, so she decided to take a run."

"A run, so fast, that the earth _shook?_" Shiki narrowed his eyes, slightly. An action that was only noticed by his close friends, Rima and Ichijou, and the ever-so-perceptive pureblood, Kaname. Rima and Ichijou were confused about why Shiki was pressing this matter so much, when normally, he would be impassive about everything.

"…" Ichijou nodded, hesitantly.

"Oh," Shiki said, bluntly dropping it _for now._

"You shouldn't associated with people like her. She's no better than that Kiryuu," Ruka growled, flipping her hair.

"Sakura's not a bad person," Ichijou defended.

"No honorifics?" Kaname asked.

"Uh… yeah," Ichijou said, awkwardly.

"It's fine to be friends with her, but keep it that way, Ichijou. She's a vampire hunter and you're a vampire, one of high status. Your grandfather would never approve. Anything above friends is out of the question," Kaname said.

"O-of course. We're just friends, that's all." He nodded a few times, as if having to say it a couple times to believe it himself.

"Good," Kaname noticed the slight hesitation in his voice, but decided to leave it _for now._

Ichijou's going to be doing _a lot_ of explaining in the future.

* * *

**DURING THE CLASS SWITCH**

"KYAAAA! AIDO-SAMAAA!"

"KYAA, MARRY ME!" Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Do you guys ever shut up?!" she yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You guys just want to keep the night class all to yourselves!"

"T-that's not true! We're just doing our duties as part of the Disciplinary Committee!" Yuuki said, tugging on her prefect band. But the girls just continued to push. While Zero and Sakura had most of their side under control with their glare, Yuuki continued to be pushed. The doors opened and the night class walked out. She started to fall back and would've laid painfully on her back, if it weren't for Sakura catching her in the nick of time. Sakura gently helped her upright, then turned menacingly towards the girls. They flinched.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, not receiving an answer. "I asked, what the hell was that?! Do you all know what you just did?" They all looked away. She growled and randomly pointed at a blond nearby. "You. What just happened?" The girl didn't say answer. "Let me rephrase that. Tell me what just happened. I'm not giving you a damn choice!" The girl flinched at her loud and accusing tone, then opened her mouth.

"We were all shoving to get to the night class and because of that Cross-san almost fell," she explained, slowly.

"Exactemento!" Sakura shouted, clapping her hands like a teacher would to a preschooler. "Because you guys were being all selfish and thinking only about yourselves, Cross almost got hurt."

"But you caught her!" a girl yelled out! Sakura turned her piercing glare towards her.

"But what if I didn't, what's your excuse then?" The other couldn't answer. "You guys need to start realizing that actions have consequences and if you continue to be selfish, you might be forcing the consequences on someone that didn't do anything, like Cross. I'll let you all off with a warning because I happened to be in a fairly good mood, but if that happens ever again… I'll make sure your life is nothing short of a living hell… Now get back to your dorms!" she screamed the last part, making the day class scatter. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sakura," Ichijou called, "you handled that amazingly." She just shrugged.

"I wouldn't be part of the Yukimura family if I couldn't do something as simple as that. If I didn't meet you this morning, I probably would have torn them apart."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was in a really bad mood when I woke up. Talking to you calmed me down, so thanks Takuma." He just scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"Ummm, Yukimura-san?" She turned to Yuuki waiting for her to talk. "T-thank you for that. You didn't have to do something like that when you hate me." She looked at her, blankly.

"I just hate people like them. They need to grow up because the real world isn't that easy," she said, simply and walked away then stopped. She turned her head slightly towards Yuuki. "And Cross?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you." Before she turned away, she made eye contact with a certain stoic vampire and narrowed her eyes. Then she turned back and continued to walk, not once losing her mysterious aura.

"Yuuki-chan?" Ichijou's grin got wider.

"Yes, Ichijou-san?" she asked, still flabbergasted at the vampire hunter's words.

"That means she likes you," he explained. Yuuki was frozen for a few seconds before a big smile crawled up her face.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad!"

* * *

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

"I don't hate you," I said, even though I knew I was kind of fond of her. Before I turned away, my eyes locked with cerulean ones. Vampire and model, Senri Shiki. **_'That guy,'_** my eyes narrowed, **_'I get a bad vibe from him,'_** I thought and quickly walked away.

* * *

**DURING NIGHT PATROL**

REGULAR P.O.V.

Sakura was wandering around the grounds when it happened. Her eyes snapped up and they turned crimson. "Blood..," she growled. Her eyes converted back into her regular brown and she ran towards the smell. She stumbled upon the scene of two unconscious girls, Aido licking the blood from Yuuki's wrist, and Kain just standing by, amused.

"Can I drink from your neck?" Aido asked.

"N-no, you can't! Aido-sempai!" Sakura stepped forward, about to stop him, when in mere seconds, Yuuki was pulled away, and Aido had a gun pressed against his back.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is forbidden and against school regulations," Zero spoke calmly. "Have you gone mad from the smell of blood… vampire?"

"Zero, you can't!" Yuuki protested.

"Oh, but I've already gotten a taste," Aido provoked.

BANG!

"T-that was so scary!" Aido exclaimed.

"You idiot! I can't believe you shot it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiot!"

Yuuki had pulled his arm up to change the course of the bullet, but there was no need, for the gun wasn't in his hand anymore. Sakura was standing in front of him with her sword out, the gun dangling from it.

"Don't get provoked and try to kill him so easily. Have some self-control!" she yelled.

"Can you put away that Bloody Rose? It's harmful to us vampires." Kaname came out of the woods with Seirin, Ichijou, and Shiki trailing behind him. Although, the four were the only ones visible, Zero and Sakura could sense the rest of the night class around them. "I'll take care of this fool."

"D-dorm President Kuran…"

"Is that alright, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Take them, Kuran-sempai."

"Kain, why didn't you stop him? You're just as guilty."

"U-uh… Yes."

"Now, about those two girls… We'll erase their memory of tonight and take them to the Headmaster's office," Kaname said, while Seirin jumped in front of them and put her hand on their foreheads. "Is that fine?"

"U-uhm, yes!"

"I'm sorry he scared you, Yuuki."

"Oh, no, it was just a little bite!"

"Let's go," Zero said, and dragged her away. Then it was just Sakura and the vampires.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ichijou asked worriedly. She nodded in response, not making direct eye contact.

"Sorry for Zero's rash actions, Kuran," she said. Kaname's eyes grew solemn.

"It's fine… I need to apologize to you also. It must have brought up bad memories. I also need to apologize… for that day." Sakura gasped and looked into his eyes. The rest of the vampires watched, utterly confused. Much to their surprise, Sakura's eyes softened, greatly and she walked till she was standing right in front of him. She raised her hand, and softly stroked his cheek.

"You… were still upset about that… That day that occurred so many years ago?" Kaname didn't say anything. He just nodded and relished in the feeling of her warm skin. "You… don't have to worry about that anymore. It wasn't your fault… It wasn't your fault… **_Kaname._**" She smiled, gently at him then slowly backed away. Kaname smiled back then left with Seirin. The rest were still not able to understand their relationship.

"Sakura… how do you know Kaname?" Ichijou asked.

"No reason," she replied, mysteriously.

"I don't think that was what you could answer with 'no reason'. You two seemed pretty close," Shiki pointed out. The two stared at each other. Although they both were expressionless, the tension was obvious. Sparks seemed to be flying, as if they were challenging each other, daring them to do something. Ichijou could sense the hate and distrust and panicked.

"Oh, w-well, we should probably be going now back to class now, bye!" he said and dragged him away. Sakura just stared after them for a bit then went back to her dorm.

* * *

**DURING THE NIGHT CLASS**

Kaname and Seirin weren't in the classroom leaving the others to gossip freely about the earlier incident. "How dare she touch Kaname-sama?!" Ruka's enraged voice screeched.

"What exactly is their relationship? They seem to dislike and care deeply for each other at the same time," Aido wondered out loud with narrowed eyes. "I don't like it." Rima, who has been quiet the whole time turned to Shiki.

"Shiki… why do you seem so bothered by her? She's just another hunter," she asked, in the same bored tone, but with hidden worry slightly lacing it. They all turned, wanting to know his answer. Shiki just shrugged, nibbling on a pocky.

"There must be some kind of reason you dislike her," Ichijou said with furrowed eyebrows.

The night class all thought this. **_'That girl, Sakura Yukimura… Who exactly is she? She knew Kaname in the past seems to have a close relationship with him. She is able to make Shiki show emotion, although negative, without even trying. Sakura Yukimura… A true enigma of this world…'_**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you guys like it? Aren't you all curious? What is Sakura's relationship with Kaname? Why do they seem so close? What happened '****_that day'_****? Why does she and Shiki seem to dislike each other? How is she able to make two of the most mysterious students in the night class show emotion? Why is she so fond of Yuuki and Ichijou? WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF QUESTIONS THAT I KNOW THE ANSWER TO?! WHYYYY?**

** …Anyway if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW. Also if you liked my writing, please check out two of my other new stories, ****_No Regrets_**** (Prince of Tennis) and ****_Revenge is a Dish Best Served…_**** (Fullmetal Alchemist).**


	6. Chapter 5: Chocolates and Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! After reading this chapter, try answering the question in the author's note at the end. I wanna see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Life is like a box of chocolates. **

**Each chocolate is like portion of life.**

**Some are crunchy,**

**Some are nutty,**

**Some are dark,**

**Some are white**

**Some are soft,**

**But they are all delicious.**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chocolates and Blood**

"Did you make them?"

"Yeah, they're homemade!"

"Who are you going to give them to?"

"..Kuran-sempai."

"KYAAA!"

"Everyone's all pumped up, aren't they?" Sayori said.

"Well, tomorrow is the famous St. Xocoltl Day that only comes once a year."

"A day where female students give chocolates and confess their feelings to male students," the class president explained. "How utterly useless. We should be focusing on our studies."

"Class President might get one too," Sayori said, calmly. He froze and immediately thought of Ruka giving him a heart-shaped chocolate. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Delusional freak," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not like we'll get anything," one boy said.

"Curse those night class students!"

"Are you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"No, what about you?" Yuuki flinched.

"M-me neither!"

"Hmmm. Then what's that?" she asked, pointing at the chocolate recipe.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" The two straightened as they felt a deady aura from behind them.

"Someone's been glaring at us this whole time," Sayori pointed out.

"You're giving him chocolate… even though you're a prefect?" Zero questioned.

"This is… a thank you gift for taking care of me. It's not like I'm certain that I'm gonna give it to him. It's fine."

"Eh? To Kiryuu-kun?!" a girl exclaimed.

"SHHH!"

"That's right! We still have Kiryuu!"

"Great grades and good at sports. If it's Kiryuu, our star of hope then…" The boy was cut off by Zero's piercing glare.

"I think you should rethink it."

"Impossible. It's impossible for him." Yuuki sweat-dropped then turned to Sakura.

"Are you planning on giving chocolates?" she asked already knowing that she's going to say no. Sakura was silent.

"A thank you gift, huh? …. Maybe. Yeah, I might try it," she said shrugging surprising the others.

"You're planning on giving chocolates?" Zero asked, incredulously. Yuuki smiled.

"That's great! We should make them together!" she said, smiling even wider when she answered with a slight nod. "Who are you planning on giving them to? Ichijou-sempai? You seem pretty close to him." Sakura didn't answer.

* * *

**IN THE HEADMASTR'S OFFICE**

"Now then, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl Day. Something might happen to reveal the night class's identity. Be extra cautious. You are the academy's guardians," Kaien said.

"Yes, Headmaster!"

"Shouldn't we just ban this event altogether?" Zero suggested, grumpily.

"There would be a riot if we did that. And this is because our vampires are so beautiful. Oh, what trustworthy allies we have."

"'Don't praise them in front of me', is what he's saying," Yuuki translated.

"R-right. Well, vampires have been mankind's enemies since ancient times. But, there are vampires who wish to co-exist peacefully with humans. I am proud to teach this era the importance of making good relations between humans and vampires. Kiryuu-kun. I know it may be impossible now, but I hope one day you'll understand my thinking."

"It is impossible. Unless… the past can be erased," he answered.

"Is it because they're beasts in human form and drink the blood of humans?" Yuuki realized the tension and panicked.

"Umm, her Headmas- I mean Daddy. A Xocolatl Day present. You too, Zero, Sakura." she said handing them pieces of paper.

"Yay! Shoulder massage coupons from Yuuki!"

"… A one-time coupon," Zero read. "You're gifts haven't changed since elementary."

"Shut up." Zero looked over at Sakura who was silent, staring at her gift.

"Coupons to… go shopping together," she read as her face held a look of child-like innocence. She looked up at Yuuki. "I haven't gotten presents for Valentine's Day in years… Thanks, Cross." Yuuki stared.

"AWWW! You're soo adorable!" she said and glomped her. Sakura was frozen in shock. "Just call me Yuuki!" she said. Sakura's lips twitched as if she was about to smile.

"Alright… Yuuki. Then you can call me Sakura."

* * *

**AT THE GATES**

"KYAAA! SHIKI-SAMA!"

"IDOL-SEMPAI!" The girls pushed and screamed. Yuuki was shoved back and forth with Sakura nearby making sure she doesn't fall. Zero was rejecting a few girls by the wall.

* * *

**IN THE MOON DORMS**

"They're even more energetic today," Ichijou said, hearing the girls' screams.

"Even though Xocolatl Day is tomorrow," Kain pointed out.

"I wonder how many I'll get this year. Hey Akatsuki, wanna compete to see who'll get more chocolates?" Aido asked.

"Oh man," Kain sighed.

"It's such a pain," Shiki said, lazily.

"You'll get a lot of chocolates," Ichijou said, hoping he'd be more enthusiastic. Ruka looked on, uninterested until she saw a certain pureblood.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Good morning, Kaname," Ichijou greeted. Kaname turned.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**BACK TO THE GATES**

Yuuki stood on top of the wall and blew her whistle. "Giving chocolates before the actual date is prohibited." Two girls were on two other girls' shoulders.

"We're gonna give them our chocolates!"

"You there! Don't climb over the wall!" The two girls were shocked at her sudden outburst and swayed back.

"KYA!" Yuuki closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes. Sakura and Zero were under her. They caught the two girls, bridal style. They gently put them down. Zero glared at the girl he caught, her hair was in two braids. The girl who Sakura caught had her hair in a bun. She slowly looked over at her savior and flinched at her cold glare. Sakura continued to glare for a second before sighing. She placed one hand on each of the girls' heads.

"Don't do that. You guys could've gotten hurt. Then you wouldn't have been able to give the night class your chocolates." Sakura said those words with a blank face. The two girls looked at her in awe.

* * *

IN THE GIRLS' MINDS

Sakura was sparkling and had flowers floating around her. She patted the girls' heads. "You guys shouldn't do that. Your adorable selves could have gotten hurt. The night class would be devastated if two lovely girls like you were hurt and couldn't give them your chocolates," she said with a charming smile.

* * *

BACK TO REALITY

"KYAA!" the two girls screamed with a blush. Sakura looked at them weirdly then walked away to stand next to Zero. Zero gave her a questioning glance while she shrugged. Zero spoke.

"If someone breaks the rule, then this event may be canceled." The girls protested loudly.

_'You don't have to say things that will make the girls hate you,'_ Yuuki thought. She jumped down and the gates opened. The night class walked out as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey everyone! Are you feeling good today?" Aido asked.

"Yes we are!" they answered.

"Come on you do it too, Akatsuki."

"No."

"Good morning Yuuki," Kaname greeted.

"G-good morning!" Yuuki bowed.

Then they stopped. They stared at Zero. Kaname walked over until he was in front of Zero.

"How are you feeling today, Kiryuu-kun?" Zero gasped. "Take care of yourself." He then looked over at Sakura. The vampires' eyes flashed red. "Good morning, Sakura." She nodded in acknowledgement. Shiki walked over to Sakura, confusing everyone. He took her hand, making her flinch.

"What are y-"

"You're bleeding." He gestured at her hand that had a scrape. Sakura mentally cursed.

_'I must have scraped it against the wall when I caught that girl!'_ she thought. She tried to pull away, but he had her hand in a vice-grip. He wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other hand to bring Sakura's bleeding one to his mouth. His eyes flashed red and he gently licked it, making the vampires gasp. Sakura blushed at the feeling of the warm muscle licking her blood and bit her lip, still trying to pull away, but to no avail. As he licked it for one last time, Sakura let out a sound that was like a cross between a moan and a whimper. It was quiet, barely audible, but loud enough for Shiki to hear. He let go of her and stepped back, smirking lightly at her flushed cheeks. Sakura growled. Although regular people may not have been able to see that smirk, Sakura, Ichijou, Rima, and Kaname saw it as clear as day.

"You should be more careful… Ms. Prefect," he said and walked away. She was about to yell at him when she felt piercing glares from behind her. She turned and sweat-dropped at the fan girls.

"Yukimura-san… we won't forgive you! It's not fair that Shiki-sama licked your wound!" they screamed and started to chase after her. She cursed then started to run.

_'How stupid can they get?! Isn't it obvious that they're vampires?!_' she thought. She saw the night class still walking to their class. She spotted the playboy blond that she met a few weeks ago.

"You there! Desperate playboy blond! I'm gonna use you as a boost!" she called. The vampires turned. A tick formed on Aido's forehead. He knew that she was talking about him because he and Ichijou were the only blonds in the class and Sakura was too close to Ichijou to call him that.

_'But what does she mean by boost?' _he thought. Before Aido could move, Sakura jumped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, so she was doing a one handed handstand. She bent her arm and boosted herself in the air and did a flip to land on a nearby light pole. The pole was barely wide enough to place her two feet. The night class were frozen for a second still wondering what happened. Aido then yelled. "What the heck was that?" She smirked.

"I warned you that I was gonna use you as a boost. If I had more time, I would have stepped on your face to get up here." Ruka snickered.

"She might not be as bad as I thought. Desperate playboy blond. Never thought of that one," she said. Sakura looked amused until she saw a maroon haired vampire eating pocky.

"You! Blood sucker, Senri Shiki!" she yelled. "I always got a bad vibe from you! I will not forget this! You better watch your back!" she threatened, much to the night class's amusement.

"Yukimura!" a furious voice screeched.

"Damn it!" Sakura muttered. "Like I said, I won't forget this!" she repeated and leaped into the trees of the forest.

"She's an interesting one," Kain said. They all nodded.

* * *

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Yuuki and Sakura stood side by side, making chocolates. "So, who are you planning on giving chocolates to?" Yuuki asked. Sakura shrugged, even though she was fully aware of who she was giving it to. "You're making a lot. Are you planning on giving them to multiple people?" She nodded. "About how many people are you giving it to?"

"Six," she answered. Yuuki was uncomfortable with the silence and asked another question.

"You're really good at making chocolates. Have you made them before?" Sakura froze for a second. Then she nodded slowly.

"I made them for Zero, his twin brother, Ichiru, and our master. I made it for them since I was five years old. I always liked to cook anyway."

"Oh, you were close childhood friends?"

"Yeah, we were taught by the same master and since we were all around the same age, we grew close. Our families were close to begin with since we were both hunters." Yuuki nodded. Then she saw smoke.

"AHH! I forgot about my chocolates!" she yelled and quickly took them out of the oven. They were all crumpled and burnt. "First batch: fail…" Sakura picked one up.

"…Can I have one of these? I want to use them for something." Yuuki looked confused, but nodded. "Guess I'm gonna be giving chocolates to seven people," she whispered with a smirk. She looked over at Yuuki. "Here, I'll help you," Sakura sighed, seeing Yuuki's sad face. She immediately brightened and nodded.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Finally!" Yuuki said, happy with her chocolates. "So, shall we go?" she asked Sakura, but she shook her head.

"No, I still want to make a few more." Yuuki nodded and left the kitchen. When she was sure, Yuuki left she got to work. First she took out the chocolate Yuuki made earlier. She cut it into a perfect circle, so it didn't look as messed up. Then she placed it in a small container and smirked. "One of the chocolates done. He's gonna be in for a surprise." Then her face turned into a more serious expression, getting ready to make the next chocolates. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a measuring cup and a knife. She walked over to the sink and cut her wrist, making sure all the blood poured into the cup.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you guys think Sakura is planning to do with her blood and who do you think she's going to give those chocolates to? Can you name all seven people that's gonna receive her chocolates? **

**Hint: One is a girl. Five are students while two are adults!**

**Tell me in your reviews! I wanna know who you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 6: Becoming Stronger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

**You can't force love. It's there or it isn't.**

**If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it.**

**If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes,**

**To protect the ones you love.**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Becoming Strong**

**NEXT DAY**

"Okay, guardians, get ready! All the girls are extremely excited for this event," Kaien reminded. Sakura just started at him for a minute then walked up to him. Kaien looked at her questioningly. "Sakura?" She motioned for him to put out his hands. He did so and she plopped a box into his hands. "Wha-?"

"Xocolatl Day present," she said quietly. Kaien was shocked for a second then slowly opened the box. There were little raindrop shaped chocolates in the box and in the middle of the raindrops was a large chocolate sakura. He stood there, knowing what the picture stood for. Tears sprung in his eyes.

"Oh, my darling Sakura!" he yelled, then pulled her into a bear hug. "How happy you've made me!" After he released her, she went to Yuuki and gave her a box.

"Eh? For me too? But I didn't make you any…" Yuuki opened the box to find snowflake shaped chocolates and a tiara chocolate in the middle.

"I heard that Kuran found you on a snowy night and since your name means tender princess I put a tiara," she explained.

"This is amazing! Thank you!"

"Sakura-chan always was quite the artist." Sakura then gave a box to Zero. He raised an eyebrow and made a move to open it, but she shook her head.

"Open it in your dorm room," she whispered. He was confused, but nodded. The three left from the Headmaster's office. As they left, Kaien's smile dropped and he remembered the night they found Sakura after she disappeared.

FLASHBACK

_ Rain slammed against the windows, forming a pitter-patter sound. Yagari sat on the couch and held his head in his hands, papers strewn everywhere. "Yagari-kun, we've looked everywhere. It's been two years. It's highly likely that she has died like her family," a younger Kaien spoke._

_ "There's no way… Sakura is too strong to die like that. That damn pureblood must have taken her. If it's Sakura, she will find a way to escape. She's stronger than most of the hunters at the association, not just physically, but mentally as well. She's my best student," he muttered. Just as he said those words, a loud banging was heard on the door. The two looked at each other then carefully walked towards the door. Yagari opened the door and the two men's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. A 13 year old Sakura stood there, panting. Scars, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. A large gash was on her stomach. She looked up, her elongated fangs visible and her blood red eyes, pained._

_ "I'm so sorry, Master, Uncle Kaien… I couldn't save Hikari… I couldn't save my parents… He bit me… I was weak… Please forgive me…" Those were her last words before she blacked out in Yagari's arms._

* * *

"She asked us to forgive her… and we did… Actually, there was nothing to forgive, it wasn't her fault. We told her that. She said she wanted our forgiveness… when in reality… it was her who couldn't forgive herself," Kaien whispered to himself, with a pained look.

* * *

**AT THE GATES**

"Okay, everyone, this is how it works. The night class will go to their respective stands and receive as many chocolates as they can. This is not a game. These girls are serious," Yuuki said.

"I'll get all my chocolates!" Aido said, running forward.

"Wait, not yet!"

"Aido," Kaname said just as Sakura spoke.

"Desperate playboy blond." Aido froze then turned to look Kaname and Sakura, both with a dark aura around them.

"Mind your manners."

"Ignore and disobey Yuuki's orders again and I'll chop off that pretty boy head of yours." Aido nodded, feeling extremely threatened by both figures. Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Now… Begin!"

"Please accept these Kuran-sempai!"

"Of course, thank you."

"They should be grateful Kaname-sama is being so nice as to accept their chocolates," Ruka scoffed.

"Don't make such a sour face like that," Kain said.

"That goes to you too. These girls are giving you chocolates, you should look a little happy."

"R-Ruka-san…"

"What?!" she snapped and turned around, only to sweat-drop when she saw the class president in front of her with a big heart shaped chocolate box.

"Thank you. Thank you," Ichijou said kindly. He turned to see Shiki walking away with Rima by his side. "Shiki! You have to accept chocolates! Just a moment, please ladies, I'm bringing Shiki-kun over right now!" he yelled and dragged him over to his stand.

"Good work, Yuuki," Kaname told her as he walked by.

"G-good bye, Kaname-sempai." _'Oh no, he's leaving.'_

As she was pushed back by the fan girls, a square wrapped box fell out of her pocket. Zero noticed and bent down to grab it.

"Kuran-sempai, you dropped one," he said and threw it at him. Kaname swiftly caught it over his shoulder and thanked Yuuki.

"You idiot! Why would you do that?" Sakura saw this as her chance and quickly ran after the night class, not noticing the lavender eyes following her.

* * *

"Shall I take those for you?" Seirin asked. He nodded then gave her all of them, but the one Yuuki gave him.

"This is the only one I need."

"Hey!" a voice called. The vampires turned around to find the female hunter running after them. "Okay, first, blood-sucker, eat this," she said, looking at Shiki. She got something out of a container and threw it at him, knowing he would catch it. Shiki looked down at his hand to see a circular chocolate. From the outside, it looked normal, but everyone else knew better. He was about to question why, when he saw her eyes. They were challenging him, daring him to eat it. He felt like his man pride was wounded, so he brought the chocolate up to his lips and flinched as she said, "That's right… Eat it," in a cruel tone. A bead of sweat rolled down everyone's forehead. He took a bite. The aura around him seemed to turn into a miserable dark blue as he resisted the urge to spit it back out. After he ate it, he coughed lightly, Rima patting his back looking slightly amused.

"What was that?" he asked, desperately trying to keep his bored tone from faltering.

"One of the first failed batches of chocolates Yuuki made. How is it?" she asked, sweetly with a smirk. She had a smug smile at his misery, then turned to Kaname. "Here," she said, handing him a box wrapped in red. He took it and opened it, seeing the anxious eyes around him. "I didn't poison it," she informed. Kaname and the others looked in the inside. Kaname grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a delicate and detailed chocolate rose.

"What is this for?"

"I'm guessing you're still upset about 'that day', so I gave this to you as a 'it-wasn't-your-fault' gift," she said. Kaname just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Takuma," she called next. "Here." She handed him a neatly wrapped green box that matched his eyes.

"Me too?" he asked. He opened it and was silent at what he saw. Then he laughed. The other vampires crowded around to see what it was. The chocolate was in the shape of a book. On the book, chibi characters of the night class, the guardians, and the Headmaster was engraved carefully into it. Under the book were chocolate letters that formed out the words 'Thank you' in beautiful cursive. "Thank you," he said and grabbed her in a hug. She stiffened at the contact for a second then slowly returned the hug. She quickly let go of him as soon as his grip loosened.

"Well, that's all I needed. Bye," she said and ran off.

* * *

**SHIKI AND ICHIJOU'S DORM**

Shiki went up to his room that he shared with Ichijou. He was still upset about how Sakura made him eat that disgusting chocolate, if you could even call it that. He opened the door and walked in. Then he noticed something on his desk. He walked over to see it was a big blue box. He furrowed his eyebrows. No one was supposed to be in here. The only people that are allowed in the moon dorms are the night class themselves, the Headmaster, and occasionally the prefect. He opened it to find a large bouquet of… pocky. And in the middle of the bouquet, laid a chocolate in the shape of a smiley face winking and its tongue sticking out. He read the note.

_Dear Blood-sucker,_

_I felt bad for almost poisoning you earlier, so I decided to give you this to make it up to you. You better like it. Happy St, Xocolatl Day! ;p_

_ Sincerely, Anonymous_

_ P.S. If you seriously don't know who this is from, you might want to go get your brain checked by doctor._

Shiki's lips twitched slightly in amusement. He grabbed a pocky and nibbled on it, feeling much better than when he first walked into the room.

* * *

**IN THE BOYS' SUN DORMS**

Zero walked into his dorm after a long night of patrolling. For some reason, Sakura wasn't patrolling tonight. He pulled off his uniform jacket when something fell out. He looked down and picked it up to find that it was the St. Xocoltl Day present Sakura gave him. He placed the lilac box on a table then opened the top. Inside was a little chocolate replica of his Bloody Rose gun. If he looked closely, he saw that what he thought was one big chocolate, turned out to be a bunch of little chocolate fitting together like a puzzle. For some reason, the chocolates smelled strangely intoxicating. He then relized the note. He picked it up

_Dear my darling childhood friend Zero,_

_ Doesn't me giving you chocolates remind you of the days before the accident? Haha. Well, I made these just for you. If you haven't eaten one yet, please do so and continue to read more of this message on the back of the paper._

Zero looked confused for a minute then grabbed a piece of chocolate. His eyes widened, almost comically, as he felt red, thick liquid gush into his mouth. He quickly turned the paper around.

_You didn't think I didn't notice, did you? You were one of my best friends, it was obvious. Now I know you're mad, but I just want to help you. I know your body's been rejecting the tablets. That's why I made these for you. Savor them._

_ Your sweet childhood friend, Sakura_

_ P.S. By the way, does it taste good? I'm blood type AB Positive. ;D_

* * *

**WITH KAIEN AND SAKURA**

"Hey, Cross? Can I go see Master?" Sakura asked, already in her trench coat. Kaien looked up then sighed before nodding. Sakura smiled slightly then walked outside. She walked out of the gates and continued to walk until she reached a large black and white house. She rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a man with an eye patch and long shaggy black hair.

"Sakura? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, but let her in and sat her on the couch.

"I got permission. Anyways I wanted to give this to you," she answered. She pulled a black and white box out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Happy Xocolatl Day." He raised an eyebrow before opening it. In it was a smaller chocolate version of her sword, the Bloody Moon, counterpart of the Bloody Rose. Yagari smiled softly then pulled her into his lap like he did to her when she was younger and stroked her hair. Sakura closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck, feeling safety within his embrace. Yagari remembered when he gave this sword to her. It was a couple years ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_ Sakura sat on the windowsill, seeming to be fascinated by the raindrops. Yagari passed by and saw her. Sakura had changed a lot after the kidnapping, but he knew that under her emotionless exterior was still the same sweet girl he used to know._

_ "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked and sat next to her. Tears streamed down her face._

_ "Master Yagari… Do you hate me? For not being able to protect Hikari… for getting bitten… for being weak?" she said, her voice trembling. He sighed and pulled her into his lap._

_ "Why would you think that?"_

_ "You hate vampires and that's what I am now… Do you want to kill me?"_

_ "… Of course not. You drank the pureblood's blood, right? Then you won't fall into Level E and you won't be on the execution list. Even if you were, I wouldn't hate you. It wasn't your fault. You weren't weak at all. You were strong enough to survive for two years with that pureblood. Most people would be dead if they were in your place. But you aren't. You're like my own daughter." He saw her still watery eyes and sighed. Then he got an idea. He stood up, picking Sakura up bridal style, and walked over to where he kept the vampire hunting weapons. He gently put her down and grabbed a sword that rested in its sheathe. He then handed it to her._

_ "Sakura, this was my favorite vampire weapon," he told her._

_ "Was?"_

_ "Yes, was… because I'm giving this to you now," he said. Sakura's eyes widened._

_ "B-but why-?"_

_ "You want to become strong right?" She nodded. "Then use this to become strong. Use this to protect the ones you love." A tear fell down her eye and she slowly grabbed the sword. Then she looked up at her master, a new gleam of determination in her eyes._

_ "Yes, Master. I will become strong. I will become strong enough to protect the ones I love, like you, Zero, and Uncle Kaien," she said. "I promise!" _

_That was the first time she smiled since they found her._

_ Although, Yagari and the Kiryuu twins were close to each other, their bond isn't anywhere close to his bond with Sakura. The two were always close to each other. Yagari saw talent in her that comes once in a blue moon. He started training with her earlier than the others and he always put in extra training time. Now they were the top two hunters in the association, with Yagari being first and Sakura being second. Although Sakura said that she hated vampires now, he knew that was a lie. He knew that she still believed that there are good vampires deep within her. Normally, he would have been upset that she thought so highly of vampires, but on Sakura he found it endearing. There are many things that he wouldn't forgive the Kiryuu twins for, but if it was Sakura he would forgive her in a heartbeat. Yagari spoiled Sakura often and forgave her for many things. Even if there was a rare occasion where he got mad at her, as soon as she would pull out her teary eyes, his anger would dissipate and he'd forget what he was even angry about and comfort her, saying it was alright. If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was disappointing her master. She treasured praises from Yagari as if they were gold and she looked up to him a lot. In short, we can sum this up in about two sentences._

_ One: Sakura Yukimura had #1 vampire hunter, Toga Yagari, wrapped around her pretty little finger and,_

_ Two: Toga Yagari was practically a god in the cold, stoic, #2 vampire hunter, Sakura Yukimura's eyes and she worshipped the ground he walked on._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a fun chapter to write. I thought the Yagari/ Sakura moment was cute.**


	8. Chapter 7: Hunters VS Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone, sorry I haven't updated frequently like I usually do. I probably won't be able to update every day or every two days like I did before because school started, but I'll try my best!**

**"Stupid things can **

**Pull people together,**

**And stupid things can**

**Tear people apart."**

**-Quote by StarrySky0103 (Me!) There may be a similar quote out there, but I did think of this one. If there happens to be a quote like this, I do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hunters VS. Vampires**

**AT THE MOON DORMS**

Ichijou sat with a large pile of chocolates next to him, a love letter in his hand, and a big smile on his face. After he finished reading the letter, his eyes darted to the green box the female hunter had given him. His smile widened. He picked up the box and opened it, beaming at the creative sweet. She actually gave him a chocolate! A thank-you chocolate, but a chocolate nonetheless. His eyes caught a paper sticking out from under the chocolate. He carefully pulled it out and started to read the neat, almost girlish handwriting.

_Dear Takuma,_

_ Surprised that I gave you chocolate? Bet you were, but I gave them to you because I considered you a good __frien__- acquaintance. You were actually able to make me smile, congrats! (; Anyway, it's also a thank-you gift for making my time here at the academy so far, somewhat pleasant. I bet you're wearing that same goofy smile on your face while reading this, aren't you? Don't think that I trust you or something. There are only three people in this world that have my complete trust and faith, people that I would trust with my life. But since you seem so adamant on earning my 'trust' and 'friendship', let's see if you can really do that. So I ask you this question, Takuma Ichijou. Are you going to become a person I trust with my life and would allow myself to depend on, or will you quit halfway like they always do?_

_ Your__ Frien-__ Acquaintance, Sakura _

ICHIJOU P.O.V.

My hand went up to my mouth, trying to stifle my chuckles. A person who she would trust with her life, huh? And earning her trust and friendship? My smile got bigger, if that was possible. I already know I have her friendship. It was so cute how she crossed out the word friend, not once, but twice! It was also painfully obvious that she considered him a friend. I don't know what it's going to take or how long it's going to take, but I do know that I'm not going to give up halfway like she thinks!

"Where are Aido and the others," Kaname asked. I looked up from her note.

"Eh? Now that you mention it, they're not here. I wonder where they went," I said, now realizing the class was practically deserted, excluding Kaname, Seirin, and myself.

* * *

**AT THE GATES**

BACK TO REGULAR P.O.V.

Sakura walked back into the gates of Cross Academy. By the time she got back, the moon was already out and it was time to start patrolling the grounds. She was still in the outfit that she was in when she went to Yagari's house. You couldn't see what she was wearing earlier because of her long trench coat, but now said coat was slung over her shoulder. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue tank top with a picture of a star on the left side of her chest. She topped the look off with blue sneakers. She went to her dorm room to put her coat away then started to patrol. As she walked through the forest, she heard familiar voices nearby. Curious, she walked over to the voices and peeked her head out from a tree. Her lips formed into a straight line when she caught sight of those 'voices'. It was Zero, and he was surrounded by Aido, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, and Rima. "What do you want, Night Class?"

"You're annoying… Zero Kiryuu," Aido spat with a disgusted face.

"Using that attitude towards Kaname-sama," Ruka continued.

"Are we really doing this?" Rima questioned with no actual worry in her voice.

"Ichijou-san told us not to," Shiki pointed out with a hand ruffling his hair.

"He's right, Hanabusa. Ruka. Dorm President Kuran will get mad if he finds out about this. Kiryuu, you should also put that thing aw-" Kain reached for Zero's shoulder, but was shocked when he flipped him over his shoulder, making him land painfully on the ground.

"So lame," Rima and Shiki said in unison.

"Shut up," Kain growled picking himself and whatever dignity he had left up. Sakura narrowed her eyes when Shiki mentioned Ichijou's name. So the vice dorm president said that they weren't supposed to be doing this? Then she smirked and snorted slightly when Zero flipped Kain. But it seems her laugh didn't go unnoticed as six pairs of eyes turned to her hiding spot.

"Come out," Aido demanded. Sakura sighed and walked out, knowing it was useless to disobey.

"Hello. What a fine night we are having, don't you agree."

"You! Good thing you're here. I have a bone to pick with you too!" Aido shouted.

"As do I," Ruka agreed. "Acting so friendly with Kaname-sama, what are you to him?"

"Just an acquaintance from the past," Sakura shrugged.

"And how dare you use me as a boost!" Aido added.

"I'm actually fine with that. If she wasn't a hunter and wasn't so disrespectful towards Kaname-sama then I think we could have been friends," Ruka said with a smirk.

"Those were my thoughts exactly," Sakura said, mischievously.

"Anyway, we came here just for Kiryuu Zero, but since you're here too we'll just add you into the mix, Sakura Yukimura," Aido decided.

"Interesting. Come and get me, vampires. I was just in a bad mood too," Zero replied.

"That kind of attitude… is what I'm saying is annoying," Aido said while freezing the ground under Zero's feet, but _actually _freezing Sakura's feet.

"I _was _trying to stop this, but now…" Fireballs appeared behind Kain. "I don't care what happens anymore." Zero aimed his gun.

"Fighting is against school rules," Sakura said through gritted teeth, trying to break free from the ice. Shiki came up behind her and caresses her neck.

"How cute, trying to be a good little prefect… but following rules doesn't really suit you," he said, bluntly. Sakura flinched as he massaged a sensitive part of her neck. "Did you know that your blood tastes really good? It smelt better that the other girl prefect's." He lightly bit her neck.

"A-ah~," she moaned, slightly, blushing as she saw everyone looking at her. Zero shook his head while pointing the gun at Shiki now.

"Your neck was always sensitive, ever since we were kids," he said, exasperated.

"S-shut up!"

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. They turned to see Yuuki leaping towards them. "Fighting is prohibited. That's what it says in the student handbook, right? If you insist on continuing this, then _I _as a prefect, will be your opponent."

"We're prefects too," Sakura mumbled. The fireballs dissipated.

"You ruined it," Kain said, bluntly.

"Guess so."

"Yes, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Le gasp! Not in the mood to kill me and Zero!?" Sakura said dramatically and sarcastically. Ruka and Aido glared.

"Let's go back to class." The night class except for Shiki walked away. He still stood close to her neck.

"Aren't you going back to class too?" Sakura questioned. He blinked a few time then nodded, but not before giving her neck one last suck.

"AH~!" Sakura moaned again. She turned her glare towards him. Her eyes widened at the hickey on her neck. "YOU!" He stepped away before she could slap him.

"A thank-you for the pocky," he said then walked away. A blush was on her face, from anger, embarrassment, or pleasure, not really sure. Maybe one, maybe all. Her hand cupped her neck. She flinched and had a disgusted look plastered on her face as she felt his saliva still there. She turned to the other two guardians. Zero had a disturbed look on his face while Yuuki was blushing. "NEVER, tell someone about tonight. UNDERSTOOD?" They both nodded. Yuuki because she was frightened slightly by the menacing aura around her and Zero because he knew what she was capable of. She may be small, but when angered, has the power to make even Kaname Kuran beg for mercy. "Honestly! And the whole time… his facial expression didn't change one bit!"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura sat next to Ichijou, both wearing their respective uniforms. It was during the time that the day class _should've _been in class. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Ichijou asked, voicing his inner thoughts. Her expression didn't falter.

"Yes."

"…."

"…."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

An arched eyebrow. A nonchalant shrug. Ichijou sighed.

"Really, Sakura…" Ichijou looked exasperated, but his face held a small smile.

"So how was the chocolate?" Sakura broke the silence. He perked up.

"It was delicious… And I found the note." Sakura's lips turned upwards.

"Did you now? And what's your answer?"

"I'm not going to give up," he said confidently. "I already know you think of me as a friend, but I'm not stopping there. I will earn your trust." Sakura looked amused.

"Alright, if you say so."

"So who are the other three people?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're not going to tell me?" Sakura looked at his kicked-puppy face and sighed.

"How about we make a deal? If you can guess those three people, I will grant you three wishes. One for each person you guess." He thought for a second before nodding.

"Okay, good luck because you don't even know one of them," she informed with a smirk. Ichijou's pouted.

"That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love in war," she said, chuckling. Ichijou smiled, seeing her smiling face. Then the wind picked up, swaying their hair. Sakura's chocolate colored hair moved from her neck. Ichijou's eyes widened.

"Sakura, is that… a hickey?" She looked confused for a second before gasping. She covered her mark and bit her lip. He frowned. "Who gave that to you… a boyfriend?"

"N-no! I don't have a boyfriend!" She didn't know why she felt the need to explain this to him when it was none of his business.

"Then who? You didn't have it when you gave me chocolates before I went to class. Which means you got it… at night." Sakura flushed when she realized what he was talking about.

"NO! You have it all wrong! I-"

"She got it from a blood sucker last night." a cold voice called out. They turned to find Zero with a gun in hand.

"What? Someone from the night class gave you this? Who?" Ichijou asked, worriedly.

"That's-"

"That model of yours." Zero answered for her. She glared.

"Shiki? Are you two…?"

"NO! Of course not! It's not what you're thinking. I swear!"

"The whole vampire gang was there last night. Didn't you realize that they weren't there?"

"W-well, yeah they weren't, but I didn't know what they were doing."

"They were picking a fight with me when Sakura showed up. Aido-sempai froze her feet."

"T-they did? I told them not to! I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'll make sure that they are punished."

"N-no, Zero and I were provoking them also. It's fine, there's no need forproperly punishments."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Alright, but I will still make sure they are scolded." Sakura agreed, reluctantly. "I really am sorry, Sakura. I should have kept a better eye on them." Ichijou looked remorseful. Sakura frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, It's not like anyone was hurt." He smiled.

"You're so sweet, Sakura." Sakura looked shocked.

"I… am not sweet." He pulled her hair back, revealing the hickey once again.

"Oh, but you are." He bent down and gave it a light kiss. Sakura gasped.

**Click.**

"Move, Vampire." Zero's gun was at Ichijou's head. He slowly moved back, knowing the slightest movement may send a bullet through his brain.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"Idiot, what was that for?" Sakura hissed.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't have such a sensitive neck," he said, like that was a perfectly good reason to put a gun to someone's head.

"A sensitive neck?" Ichijou said, amusedly. He stored that information in the back of his mind for later. Sakura turned redder.

"Stupid, don't tell everyone that!" Zero just shrugged.

"Well, I've got to go. It's almost time for the switch." He gave Sakura another smile and Zero a nod before leaving.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I needed to talk to you. You know, you really haven't changed that much since we were kids now that I think about it. You're still nicer to vampires than you let on."

"What are you talking about?"

"The punishment. You could've let them get punished, but you didn't."

"Th-that was-"

"It's obvious. You're still the kind Sakura that you were when we were kids. Anyway," he changed the subject before she could protest, "I wanted to know about the day you disappeared." Sakura paled, which did not go unnoticed by Zero.

"What?"

"What happened? Your family was dead. Everyone's bodies were found, but yours. They were obviously killed by vampires. But what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura-"

"I DON'T want to talk about it." She started to walk away.

"You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later!" he yelled after her.

"Well, I choose later!" she yelled back before completely disappearing from his sight. Zero clenched his fists in irritation.

* * *

**DURING THE SWITCH**

Sakura completely avoided Zero since then. She was currently talking to Yuuki, well, more like Yuuki was talking while Sakura nodded and sometimes cracked a smile. The fan girls pushed trying to get closer. The gates opened and the ever-so-gorgeous night class walked out. Kaname walked up to her. "You've gotten closer to Yuuki and Ichijou, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You let them call you Sakura and you call them by their first name also. You're obviously fond of them." She turned her head. "Don't deny it. There is a reason you like them so much, isn't there?" She didn't answer. "Their personality, perhaps?" She stayed silent. He sighed. "Well, thank you for defending Yuuki. The other girls aren't so fond of her." Her eyes softened and she nodded her head, showing that she agreed with him. "And Sakura... Care to tell me why I smelt blood on the night before St. Xocolatl's Day?" Zero stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by Kaname.

"Se-cr-et," she said and Kaname just noded. He walked forward, the rest of the night class following.

Sakura stared warily while Zero glared as Shiki passed by. He gave an unnoticeable smirk that Sakura noticed because it was the same smirk she wore when she was smug about something. Ichijou walked next to him, giving Shiki a reprimanding look and Sakura an apologetic one. Sakura shook her head at him to signal that it was fine. He smiled warmly at him and she looked away with a blush. Shiki's eyes narrowed, this time something only Rima caught. She looked at him questioningly, but he didn't pay her any heed, just continued to look on, something flickering beneath his usually emotionless orbs.

* * *

**AT THE NIGHT CLASS**

"Shiki." Said vampire turned.

"Yes, Ichijou-san?" The blond furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened last night?" The night class was silent.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking to Sakura an-"

"Did that hunter snitch on us or something?!" Aido asked, enraged. Kain smacked his forehead, while Ruka groaned.

"Idiot… That's practically the same as confessing that we did something." Ichijou raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"We went to confront Zero Kiryuu when the female hunter showed up," Aido said.

"Her name is Sakura," Ichijou corrected.

"Whatever." Ichijou frowned. "Anyway, the two were being cocky and we were just trying to teach them a lesson. But Yuuki Cross came along, spouting stuff about the school rules and we all left."

"I see. You all should be grateful to Sakura. You would've been severely punished if she didn't ask me not to." The vampires looked surprised.

"She didn't want us to get punished?" Aido thought out loud. "She's probably planning something later," he muttered under his breath. Ichijou stared at him, disapprovingly before turning to Shiki. "And what about the mark on her neck?" Shiki looked up.

"She told you about that?" he asked, doubting that Sakura would actually tell him something embarrassing like that. That girl is too stubborn and has too much pride for her own good.

"I saw it. Kiryuu-kun came by and told me." Ichijou's frown deepened as he said this. He was upset that he had to hear about the incident from the silver haired male instead of Sakura herself. Shiki shrugged, boredly.

"I couldn't help it. Her blood smelt so good." He thought about the day at the gate when he got a taste of her blood. "It tasted good too. Even better than that other female prefect."

"Shiki!" Ichijou shouted, startling everyone. Ichijou hardly got angry and raised his voice. "Don't talk so rudely about Sakura." Shiki looked up.

"What about Yuuki Cross?"

"What?"

"I talked about her blood too, but you only scolded me for Yukimura…"

"Well, I… We're just close friends, that's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" The tension in the room was thick and filled with silence. Then Shiki spoke again. "Well, it doesn't matter that much to me," he said, his voice returning back to his original bored tone, instead of the sharp tone that he used a second ago. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Even Kaname was slightly disturbed by the indirect accusations the two vampires shot at each other. Shiki and Ichijou got along very well and never argued. Rima was worried under her stoic face. Shiki never acted that way towards Ichijou and vice-versa. Shiki never took notice about anyone except for the people of the night class, and not even to all of them either. But as soon as that Sakura Yukimura came, he started to get irritated and frequently acted differently when he was around her. It was unsettling everyone.

* * *

**LATER AT NIGHT**

Sakura patrolled in the forest once again. The forest always calmed her. The soothing breeze, the soft animal noises. It also reminded her of her childhood and when she talked with Ichijou. The two would find a tree in the forest to rest against and just talk about whatever comes to mind. She felt comfortable with him. Kaname was right when he said that she was fond of him and Yuuki. She loved Yuuki's childish, innocent personality and Ichijou's bright, optimistic one. It brightens up her day and made her feel happy like she was before… the incident. Sakura abruptly stopped as she heard something.

"Who's there?!" Sakura demanded. From the corner of her eye, she saw something shooting towards her at an inhuman speed. She jumped backwards, but her reaction was slightly late, for her arm was cut, blood spewing out. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She glanced at where she was standing and her eyes widened. The tree that she was standing in front of just seconds before was cleanly split into two. She gritted her teeth and said, "Show yourself!" She heard leaves rustle behind her and turned around. The leaves rustled again and a figure dropped down. She narrowed her eyes. "You're…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CLIFFHANGER! So how was it? If you liked it, please REVIEW! And who do you think Sakura's attacker was?**


	9. Chapter 8: Misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight or any other anime.**

**Chapter 8: Misery**

**Crying does not mean you're weak,**

**But it means a person has a heart.**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**_Flashback:_** **_"Who's there?!" Sakura demanded. From the corner of her eye, she saw something shooting towards her at an inhuman speed. She jumped backwards, but her reaction was slightly late, for her arm was cut, blood spewing out. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She glanced at where she was standing and her eyes widened. The tree that she was standing in front of just seconds before was cleanly split into two. She gritted her teeth and said, "Show yourself!" She heard leaves rustle behind her and turned around. The leaves rustled again and a figure dropped down. She narrowed her eyes. "You're…"_**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"You're… Senri Shiki," Sakura said, seeing the familiar maroon hair and blue eyes. "So, are you going to tell me why you just tried to kill me?" she asked, conversationally, clutching her left arm and eyeing his blood whip. She had seen that blood whip before and she would never forget it, for it caused some of the very scars lined on her body. _'Maybe he just happened to have the same power. It's not uncommon,' _Sakura thought to herself, calmly.

He shrugged, "I knew you would dodge it."

"If I was a normal person, I'd be dead right now."

"But you're not a normal person, thus you're not dead," he retorted, smartly. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, for a seemingly silent and stoic guy, you sure do talk a lot. And I don't think that gives you the right to try and cut me in half." He stayed silent. "Okay, so now you're being quiet. Anyway, tell me the reason you just tried to hit me with your blood whip just now."

"There's something off about you." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I said the same thing about you." He ignored her.

"You should stay away from Ichijou-san."

"Over-protective, much?" Shiki narrowed his clear, azure eyes.

"You're bad news. You radiate the aura of trouble. You'll probably do something to get Ichijou-san into something dangerous."

"Look, he comes to me."

"But you don't push him away," he retorted, smartly. She bit her lip, unable to reply. "Exactly. But what is it about you that makes you dangerous? What happened to you the night of your family's murder?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that question and you're certainly not in the position to ask it."

"Alright. But there's another thing I'm curious about." He backed Sakura into a tree and pinned her hands beside her head, his blood whip now nowhere to be seen. "Why do I find you so interesting? What is it about you that makes me acknowledge you? Why do I find your blood," his eyes flashed into the crimson color that Sakura despised, "so irresistible?" He leaned down and licked her neck. His fangs elongated and got ready to bite down when…

"SHIKI!" a voice screamed, interrupting the otherwise peaceful night. Sakura lifted her head and her panicked brown eyes met with furious emerald ones. "What are you doing?!" He retracted his fangs and slowly stood straight. Ichijou walked out with his katana in hand. Shiki guilty looked down with a slightly pained gaze. "Drinking blood on grounds is against school rules! You should know that! You will have to face the consequences."

"Yes…" Sakura stepped up.

"Wait! You can't do that!"

"Why not? He hurt your arm and was about to bite you."

"I provoked him first. And I scraped my arm against a branch when I jumped down from a tree I was in. It's not fair for you to just punish him. I would deserve the punishment also."

"Sakura…"

"I'm serious."

"Fine, for now. We'll talk about this more later. For now, Shiki, go back to the Moon dorms and Sakura, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Yes…"

"Infirmary?! I'm fine."

"Sakura!" he said in a sharp tone. She flinched, not used to his harsh tone. She nodded and walked with him to the nurse.

* * *

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

Sakura sat on a bed as Ichijou wrapped her arm in gauze. The nurse wasn't there for her shift ended long ago. A tension filled the air as the two were silent. Finally, Ichijou decided to break the awful silence.

"Sakura, why didn't you take out your weapon?"

"Eh?"

"You could've taken out your weapon and defended yourself? Why didn't you?"

"I was panicking, alright?"

"You wouldn't panic, you're a vampire hunter. A hunter can't hesitate when targeting its prey. You're the type of person who would immediately act. Yet you didn't. Why?"

"Look, I don't know why it's such a big deal just becau-" She cut off in the middle of her sentence as he gripped her arm tighter in a painful grip.

"It is a _big _deal, Sakura. You could have gotten hurt."

"I wouldn't have actually let him bite me. I'm a hunter an-" Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Ichijou looked up with red, glaring eyes. Then she let out a shriek as he pushed her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

"He's still a _vampire,_ Sakura and you're a human. Us creatures of the night were _born _stronger than humans. We're not someone you can easily fight and expect to leave unscathed. We're different from Level E's. Vampires are keen creatures. Just because I always have a smile on my face, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of hurting you, if I so desired." He leant down to her neck. "If I wanted to, I could bite you right now." His grip tightened even more, making her whimper. A tear slid down her face.

"Takuma, i-it hurts." He seemed to snap out of it as he saw her pained face and quickly got off of her.

"S-Sakura, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sakura sat up and rubbed her red and sure-to-bruise wrists as Ichijou trailed off. "I… I'm so sor-"

"It's _fine, _Takuma." But her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence as she said this, showing that she was obviously hurt. Physically _and _emotionally. She stood up and walked to the door. She slid it open. "Thank you for the gauze…" Those were her last words before she walked out, a few more tears falling down her face as her breathing got more uneven. Her walking gradually got faster before turning into full-blown running. She ran into her dorm room and slammed the door shut. Her back was against the door and she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She sobbed and cried, her heart breaking even more.

* * *

**MYSTERY P.O.V.**

I stood outside Sakura's door, my fist in a position to knock as I listened to her pained wails. I slowly retracted my hand and clenched them by my sides. Sakura, one of my few cherished memories of my horrid past, is inside in misery and I'm too much of a coward to do anything about it. What happened to make her so upset? My eyes narrowed in realization. It was one of those filthy blood suckers.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? If you did, REVIEW! What's going to happen to Ichijou and Sakura's relationship that has become strained? Will Shiki and Sakura have some bonding? Will Sakura get into more troubles with the beasts in human form? Find out as my story continues! Remember, I love to hear about what you think of my story. And if you like my writing please check out my other two stories.**

**_Revenge is a Dish Best Served… (Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic)_**

**A new homunculus rises and she holds a grudge against a certain Flame Alchemist. Dante gives her a mission: to gain the trust of the Elrics. Then, and only then, will she be able to get her revenge. But when the time comes, will she be able to betray them and kill Roy... or will her kind and forgiving human side resurface and go against everything the homunculi has taught her? OCx?**

**_ No Regrets (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Seven girls were saved by one. Together, the eight of them rised from nothing. They were leaders. People looked up to them. They climbed to the top and achieved goal after goal. Their next and most challenging goal: win the Middle School Boys Nationals and prove that girls can be just as good. WARNING: Marysue Alert! PLEASE read Author's Note before prologue! OC/?**

** And my very new story…**

**_Dreams of Despair (Dangan Ronpa Fanfic)_**

**Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the talented, for the above average, for the hopes of the world. They gather together with high hopes... only to fall within the depths of despair. Sakimoto Hikari was one of them, along with 15 other students. But will she meet an arrogant boy who gives her back her lost hope? SET IN DANGAN RONPA 1. TOGAMI/OC**


	10. Chapter 9: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight or any other anime.**

**Chapter 9: Friends?**

**Two things are infinite,**

**The universe and human stupidity…**

**And I'm not so sure about the universe.**

**-Albert Einstein**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up in the same spot that she was in last night. It seems that she fell asleep crying. She wasn't in the mood to go to classes today, so she quickly sent an email to the headmaster saying that she wasn't feeling well. She changed into her pajamas and laid under the covers. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and soon returned into a deep slumber.

* * *

**DURING THE DAY CLASS**

"I wonder how Sakura is feeling. The headmaster said that she wasn't feeling well," Yuuki explained. Zero stayed silent, glaring at the empty seat next to him that Sakura would normally be occupying.

* * *

**IN THE MOON DORMS**

An almost palpable tension was between Shiki and Ichijou. All of the vampires kept quiet about it, not wishing to be the one to make it worse for they could end up with a sliced head or whipped to death. Ichijou constantly had a gloomy air around him, which plummeted the mood of everyone else because he was the mood maker of the night class, the one who was always cheerful. Shiki seemed to have his normal emotionless mask yet it wasn't as polished as it should have been. The others would often catch him with a guilty bow of the head or a pained expression on his face. They wouldn't be surprised if a rain cloud formed above the dorm.

* * *

**DURING THE SWITCH**

The night class walked out from the gates as usual. But the air around them was different. Ichijou didn't smile like he usually did and Shiki walked faster compared to his normally slow and lazy pace. Although the difference should've been obvious, it seems the fan girls didn't seem to notice. Zero glared at the two, realizing their nervousness and depression. He wasn't stupid. He knew that anytime that idiotic blond vampire wasn't smiling, something was wrong. He turned his glare over to Kaname, wondering if he was also a part of Sakura's misery.

* * *

**DURING THE NIGHT CLASS**

Everyone sat quietly in their seats for a change. Rima stared worriedly at the two vampires who were acting out of character. Usually, nothing would be able to faze the two, but one girl came over and changed all of that. She narrowed her eyes. _'This is getting ridiculous.'_ In the middle of the lesson, the door slammed open. Before they could even blink, a gun was pointed at Ichijou's temple.

"What the hell did you vampires do to Sakura?"

"How dare you accuse us?!" Ruka cried, angrily.

"I know this happy-go-lucky blond and that stoic model of yours has something to do with it."

"Who cares if something happened to that female hunter?" Aido scoffed.

_BANG!_

Everyone flinched as a gun shot went off. Ichijou had his eyes shut tightly, but when he didn't feel a bullet go through his brain, he opened his eyes. The gun was an inch above his head. Zero hadn't shot him. He moved his arm… on his own free will.

"Sakura would kill me if I did something to this idiot," Zero explained shortly as he turned away.

"You seem awfully attached to Sakura," Kaname stated.

"Who gave you the right to call her by her first name?" Zero questioned, sharply.

"We're old acquaintances."

_'Old acquaintances? Did she meet him during that time she had disappeared?' _Zero thought to himself.

"So if it was for Sakura… you'd refrain from killing a vampire?" Kaname asked. _'He hadn't even done that for Yuuki…'_

"He's not on the list… I don't have to kill him. But… if any of you hurt Sakura again… I'll make sure you wish you were never born," he warned and abruptly left the room. The room was quiet.

"What exactly happened with Sakura, Ichijou? Shiki?" Even at a pureblood's request, they stayed silent, neither wanting to explain what had occurred.

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

_I laughed together with __**him. He **__was the first person in a long time besides Kaien Cross and Master Yagari to make me smile. __**His**__ silky, hair blew in the wind. I loved __**his**__ smile. It reminded me so much of my childhood before my family's death. Sweet and happy. Then __**his**__ smile dropped and contorted into a cruel smirk that looked so odd on __**his**__ normally kind face. __**He **__grabbed me and pulled me towards __**him.**__ Any bystander may mistake it for a friendly hug or even a loving embrace, but I knew the truth. I opened my mouth to let out a silent scream as __**he**__ sunk __**his**__ fangs into my neck. I should've gotten my sword out, but I didn't… no… I couldn't. __**He **__meant too much to me. __**He**__ was too kind. This is a dream, right? It must be some kind of nightmare… It can't be real. I started to feel dizzy from the blood loss. I look into __**his**__ blood red eyes that contrasted greatly with __**his**__ usual warm, emerald orbs._

_ "Why… __**Takuma**__?" Then I blacked out._

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my bed. I panted, heavily, trying to register everything in my mind. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream… Takuma would never do that to me." Cold sweat trailed down my face. I laid back down on the bed, calming myself. I cringed as I moved on my bad arm. When I realized that I wasn't going to get any more sleep, I got up and changed into my uniform. As I felt the cool breeze hit my face, I let out a sigh of relief. It always made me feel better to get some fresh air. To ensure that no one will bother me, I walked into a part of the forest that the guardians don't have to patrol. Mostly because the Night Class is in the total opposite direction, so we don't have to worry about any fan girls roaming around there. I sat down and leaned by back onto a tree trunk. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but my eyes immediately snapped open again when I hear a noise. "Who's there?" I wondered if it was Ichijou or Shiki because they are always the ones who show up around me, but I was slightly surprised when I saw who it was. "You, you're that girl that's always with that blood sucker… Touya, was it?" I asked, recognizing her as the one who feeds pocky to that blood sucker.

"By blood sucker, do you mean Shiki?" Rima asked.

"Who else? If I refer to blood sucker in a singular form, the definition is obviously that model of yours. That's a little language arts lesson from my book. So, why are you here?"

"The night class was in a frenzy yesterday from the smell of blood. Yours, I presume?"

"I cut myself against a tree branch." Rima raised a delicate eyebrow.

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"…."

"I knew it. I'm guessing it was Shiki." I stayed silent before sighing.

"You're right. But if you think the reason I didn't go to school today was because of him, you're wrong."

"Then why weren't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Ichijou-san and Shiki have been acting strange… and if it wasn't Shiki… then was it Ichijou-san?" I flinched, remembering what Takuma did last night. "I'm right, aren't I? But you get along with Ichijou-san, what did he do to upset you?"

"He… didn't do anything wrong. I over-exaggerated, that's all."

"You…you really do care about Ichijou-san." I snapped my head up to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, harshly.

"You're covering for him." I shook my head, denying it. "But if you two got in a fight then how is Shiki involved?"

"Look, I barely know you." Rima stared at me for a second before plopping down, elegantly on the ground next to me.

"Then let's get to know each other."

"What?"

"I want to find out what happened with you, Shiki, and Ichijou-san, but you won't tell me because you don't know me, so… let's get to know each other." I looked, incredulously at her for a moment and burst into laughter as I saw that she was completely serious. She looked surprised because she rarely saw me not emotionless or scowling. Maybe a small smile or two around Takuma and Yuuki, but never laughing.

"Okay, fine… Let's get to know each other." We spent a few hours together talking. We eventually forgot about the reason we were talking which was Takuma and the blood sucker. It eventually got more relaxed and less forced. We each let out small smiles here and there and even laughed lightly once. She wasn't as emotionless as I expected. I looked at my watch. "Oh my god… We've been here for four hours." Rima blinked. I realized over these last few hours, that when she blinked a couple times, it meant she was surprised.

"Oh, it's time for your classes to start, Yukimura."

"Yeah… Friends?" Rima looked at me.

"…Friends." We both got up and started to walk our separate ways.

Before that I turned back and said, "You know, you're not bad for a vampire… And just call me Sakura. It's easier than Yukimura." She stopped and looked back at me.

"…You're not bad for a vampire hunter," she said, emotionlessly before continuing to walk back to the Moon Dorms. Then in a quiet voice she added, "And just call me Rima." I was surprised. I thought she would be boring to talk to, but it was actually pretty interesting. It was a nice change to talk to a girl like her. Don't get me wrong, I like Yuuki and all, but sometimes she's a little too dense and perky. Rima was much calmer and more perceptive, so I don't need to explain things to her and she could tell when she hit a sensitive subject. She also knew when to stop asking questions. She wasn't the type to push you into talking. I thought she would annoy me because she was similar to that blood sucker. But if she doesn't annoy me at all… Then why does he?

* * *

**AT THE MOON DORM**

**RIMA P.O.V.**

I walked into the Moon Dorms and up to my room, passing a few sleepy vampires who looked surprised to see me coming in. "Why were you out at this time? It's against school rules," Aido asked, suspiciously.

"Not your business," I said back. Ichijou-san looked worriedly at me before it changed into a look a confusion. "I'm fine, I was just getting some fresh air." I quickly walked through the hallways and ran into Shiki.

"Where were you?" he asked, tiredly.

"Nowhere." He tilted his head in confusion at my vague answer, but didn't push. As I brushed by him, he grabbed my arm.

"You… smell like that girl, Yukimura Sakura… Were you talking with her?" I sighed, knowing I was caught. The others were too sleepy and a little far away to smell her scent on me, although I think Ichijou-san may have recognized the scent and wasn't able to immediately identify it. But when I walked by Shiki like I did, any vampire could tell it was her.

"Yes."

"Rima, you don't need to get involved. This is between me, Ichijou-san, and that hunter."

"Well, it's a little late now. And I don't regret it. She's… interesting, Sakura that is." He raised an eyebrow at my familiarity with her. I shook my arm from his grasp and went into my room. Ruka was still asleep, so I had time to take a shower and get rid of Sakura's scent. As I took a shower I thought back to our earlier conversation. Sakura was… different than I imagined. I understand how she managed to catch the interest of the night class and the other male hunter. There was something about her that drew people to her. Maybe not at first glance, but if you get to know her, she becomes someone that can easily break through your barriers. But why is it so hard for her to let her walls down? I knew that she accepted me, but it was obvious that's she was hiding a lot. What happened those years that she disappeared, even written off as dead? I guess that male hunter was right when he said that she didn't hate vampires. She acts like she does, but she didn't actually try to attack us… Except Aido, but who wouldn't take a chance to attack him? You can tell after getting to know her that she doesn't really care if you're human or vampire. If she likes you, you become her friend. Although I wonder why she dislikes Shiki so much. I'm not stupid, I know that we're similar, yet she was much more accepting of me. What about Shiki annoys her so much?

* * *

**ICHIJOU P.O.V**

Everyone stared as Rima walked into the Moon Dorms. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was she doing this earlier in the morning? She didn't answer Aido's question about her whereabouts. Before she left, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. What was it? It's right on the tip of my tongue. It smells like cherry blossoms. Like sakuras. Where have I smelt sakur-… Oh.

* * *

**SHIKI P.O.V.**

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Rima walk into her room. Why would Rima take an interest in Yukimura? She rarely took interest in people and when Rima says she's interested in someone, it usually means that she's taken a liking to them. What happened?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, if you liked it, REVIEW! I bet you guys were expecting Rima and Sakura to become enemies, not friends, right? Well, I like Rima, I think she's a cool character and making her hate Sakura wouldn't be good for the story. I've seen some fics that have done that, but it usually makes her a little OOC. I think of Rima as a calm character who won't immediately hate someone, without getting to know them. Yes, she did slightly dislike Sakura for being the cause of Shiki and Ichijou's strange actions, but after realizing that she wasn't a bad person who was trying to hurt the two, she took a liking to her. Hope it makes sense!**

**And if you like my writing, please check out my other stories:**

**_Revenge is a Dish Best Served… (Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic)_**

**A new homunculus rises and she holds a grudge against a certain Flame Alchemist. Dante gives her a mission: to gain the trust of the Elrics. Then, and only then, will she be able to get her revenge. But when the time comes, will she be able to betray them and kill Roy... or will her kind and forgiving human side resurface and go against everything the homunculi has taught her? OCx?**

** _Dreams of Despair (Dangan Ronpa Fanfic)_**

**Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the talented, for the above average, for the hopes of the world. They gather together with high hopes... only to fall within the depths of despair. Sakimoto Hikari was one of them, along with 15 other students. But will she meet an arrogant boy who gives her back her lost hope? SET IN DANGAN RONPA 1. TOGAMI/OC**

**_No Regrets (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Seven girls were saved by one. Together, the eight of them rised from nothing. They were leaders. People looked up to them. They climbed to the top and achieved goal after goal. Their next and most challenging goal: win the Middle School Boys Nationals and prove that girls can be just as good. WARNING: Marysue Alert! PLEASE read Author's Note before prologue! OC/?**

** _I Hate U (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Kirihara Akaya. Ace of the tennis team and makes speaking English seem like rocket science. Higashi Yukari. The 2nd year that everyone loves and is a genius. The only similar thing about them? They both have a Yukimura-complex and hate each other's guts. "Seiichi likes me better!" "Lies!" "He's my childhood friend!" "He's my captain!" "He's my captain too, idiot!" "..." KIRIHARA/OC**

**_ Polar Opposites (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Don't compare me to my brother. I'm completely different from him. I'm my own person. I will beat my brother if it's the last thing I do. I'll prove that I'm better than him. I will win against him at the only school that is capable of doing that... Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. My name is Hikari... and this is my story. OC/MULTIPLE**

**_ Caged (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

**Everyone knows Atobe Katsumi as the narcissistic female captain of the Hyotei boys' tennis team. But is that all there is to her? What if there was a whole other side to her? Multiple sides? A gentle one, a pained one, an insecure one… and even… a loving one? Watch as Atobe Katsumi's whole life unfolds before your very eyes. FEM!ATOBE/?**

**_ Psychotic Beauty (Prince of Tennis Fanfic)_**

******A beautiful girl arrives at Hyotei. She's always smiling. But the regulars noticed something about that smile. It seems lonely, detached, cold... and fake. As the regulars slowly start to unravel the mystery behind Miyazaki Akiko, they unknowingly step into a world of danger, betrayal...and even death. Will the regulars regret getting involved with this psycotic beauty...? ATOBE/OC**


	11. Chapter 10: Because She's My Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Knight.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been working on my nine other stories and just haven't been able to finish writing the chapters as fast as I used to. But I am back now and with a new chapter! ENJOY! Also, if you like Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, please read the summaries for my two new OC fanfics.**

* * *

**"A best friend is a sister,**

**That destiny forgot to give you."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND**

SAKURA P.O.V.

I dressed in my uniform and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. I had just come back from talking to Rima for a few hours and I was tired, but I couldn't skip again today. That would just cause another uproar about how I'm not diligent enough to be a prefect. I splashed water on my face as an attempt to get rid of my exhaustion and left my dorm room. I walked into the classroom and the students went silent. I ignored their judgmental stares and took my seat in the back next to Zero. His eyes narrowed at the bandages wrapped around my arm. Whispers broke out in the class. Yuuki turned around and looked at me, worriedly. "Are you feeling alright today?" I nodded.

"I'm fine, Yuuki. I was just a little under the weather yesterday." She then gasped.

"What happened to your arm?!" she exclaimed. I sighed.

"Don't fret. I just scraped it during patrol. Nothing happened." She seemed to buy it. It's times like these that I was grateful for Yuuki's denseness. Zero gave me a knowing glance and I gave him a warning look that clearly told him not to say anything in front of Yuuki. He-thank god he was one of my childhood friends-understood my familiar warning look and stayed silent until Yuuki turned around. He inconspicuously looked at me from the corner of his eye and started his interrogation.

"It was that model and vice-president, right?" he asked, though it was obvious he was certain it was.

"The two made it that obvious?"

"The model did a better job of covering it up, but Ichijou-sempai was a dead give-away. It seems like a rain cloud would form and start pouring on him at any second and it wouldn't be surprising at all." I sighed. Takuma was not very good at hiding his emotions like other vampires. I flinched as I thought about that word. Vampires. I could still hear his harsh tone ringing in my ears.

_'He's still a vampire, Sakura and you're a human. Us creatures of the night were born stronger than humans. We're not someone you can easily fight and expect to leave unscathed. We're different from Level E's. Vampires are keen creatures. Just because I always have a smile on my face, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of hurting you, if I so desired.'_

Zero noticed my flinch and stared questioningly at me, but I pretended to ignore it, even though I knew that Zero knew that I saw him. Although he was curious, I know he didn't push the subject for my sake, which I was grateful for. But then, he asked another question that I was praying he wouldn't ask.

"And your arm?"

"Scrapes." Zero scowled at my vague, yet obviously untrue, answer. The teacher entered the class and the lesson had begun.

* * *

**IN THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE**

THIRD P.O.V.

Kaien sat at his desk, with his hands folded under his chin. He had a serious look on his face as he talked with the man across from him. "I didn't want it to come to this," he said. The man adjusted the strap of his rifle.

"I didn't either. I never thought that this would happen to one of my cute students. But Zero is falling. Even if he was able to withstand it for the past few years, the results of the bite are starting to show. I need to be here to check on the progress."

"What about Sakura-chan?" Kaien asked.

"Sakura… is fine. She isn't falling and she isn't causing harm to those around her."

"Yes, Sakura-chan would probably be glad to see you here, though I can't say that she'll like the reason."

"Probably not." Yagari looked out the window with a hint of fondness showing in his eyes. He thought back to when the days were so much less complicated. When everything was fine and Sakura hadn't experienced the horrors of the world.

FLASHBACK

_"Master, look! I made this!" A 6 year old Sakura declared excitedly, showing Yagari the chocolates she had made. Yagari looked at them and smiled. She had obviously worked hard on them. They were all shaped into perfect hearts, stars, and other shapes with a creative design on all of them. "It took me forever, but I finally got it! Taste it!" He picked one up and took a bite. She waited impatiently for his opinion. "So, how is it?!" He chuckled._

_ "It's delicious, Sakura." She beamed at him. There was a knock on the door and Sakura opened it, revealing Zero and Ichiru. They walked in and saw the chocolates. _

_ "Oh, can we have those!" they asked, looking at Sakura._

_ "Those are for Master!" she yelled and they immediately deflated. Yagari smirked, knowing what was coming next. Sakura then smiled._

_ "Yours are in the kitchen," she told them and they cheered, running into the kitchen. She shook her head and ran after the two, Yagari smiling after her._

END OF FLASHBACK

Yagari shook his head. Those happy days were gone…

* * *

**AT THE GATE**

SAKURA P.O.V.

I helped Yuuki keep the fan girls back as usual with the same method that Zero used: Glare. It was pretty useful. The gates opened and all the girls lined up, dutifully, as the night class walked out as elegant as ever. It was obvious that the aura was different. I saw Shiki Senri and his bowed head and quick pace. He looked up and his azure eyes met my own brown ones. His eyes widened unnoticeably for a second in surprise before he turned away again. He must be feeling pretty guilty. Then my eyes met with another pair of eyes, but this time, they were emerald. Takuma didn't bother to mask his surprise and openly gaped. I took in his appearance. He looked as tidy as ever, but I could tell he was close to miserable. He didn't have the cheerful smile and the bright eyes that he always had. He looked… different. I quickly avoided his gaze and his mood seemed to worsen, but he didn't attempt to talk to me. The whole night class watched my every move. Rima looked at me and her lips twitched upwards. She put up her hand in a slight wave. I smiled slightly back at her. The other vampires and fan girls watched our exchange in awe, but didn't say anything. During all that, I didn't notice Zero following after the Night Class.

* * *

"Oi, Shiki Senri," he called. The vampires turned around while the one called out raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you. Alone," he emphasized the last word and stared at the other night class students. Kaname nodded.

"Shiki, stay back. The rest of you, let's go to class." The others reluctantly left on Kaname's order, leaving Zero and Shiki alone. Ichijou gave one last worried glance at the two before leaving. A tense silence ensued between the two stoic males when Shiki finally opened his mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked, as blunt as ever.

"What happened with Sakura?" Zero questioned back.

"Didn't you already ask us that when you barged into our classroom two days ago?"

"Yeah, but then I didn't see the bandages on her arm. What the hell did you do to her?"

"Why don't you suspect Ichijou-san?" Zero scoffed.

"Please. Like that blond idiot would try to hurt Sakura." Shiki sighed.

"I cut her arm with my blood whip," he answered, candidly.

"Then what was up with the blond?"

"I don't know," Shiki said, truthfully. "Ichijou-san showed up after I cut Yukimura and then told me to go back to the dorms. Whatever caused the animosity between them most likely occurred after I left."

"Fine, but there's one more thing that I'm not satisfied about."

"And that is?"

"Why would you go through the trouble of hurting Sakura?"

"She would just be a danger to Ichijou-san. There's something off about her."

"But it seems like you can't seem to stay away from her either."

"…There's just something about her that makes her so… intoxicating." Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it carefully at his head at lightning speed, showing that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Shiki's expression didn't waver.

"You bastard…"

"Zero!" an angry voice called. They both turned to find Sakura walk to them. "What are you two doing? Fighting is against school rules. Zero, you're a prefect, you should know that." He slowly removed his gun from Shiki's head. "I'll take care of Shiki. You can go back." He was about to protest when she gave him a glare. He reluctantly left the two. "You go back to class," she told Shiki.

"What happened with Ichijou-san?" he repeated Zero's question.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It is my business because it's affecting Ichijou-san and everyone else in the Night Class." She didn't say anything and just looked down.

"…I just overreacted. It's fine," she said, simply and left him standing there, contemplating her words before going back to class.

* * *

**WITH THE NIGHT CLASS**

RIMA P.O.V.

After the vampires settled down in their classroom, Aido immediately turned to me. "First Ichijou, then Shiki, then Kaname-sama, and now you! Why do you associate with that hunter?!" he asked, enraged. I stared at him, not a trace of emotion showing on my face. I was fully aware that all of the others were watching in curiosity.

"I don't know how it's any of your business who I hang out with."

"She's a _vampire hunter!_ She kills our kind!"

"Just because she's a hunter, that doesn't mean that she's a bad person."

"It's because of _her _that this whole class is getting messed up! She's the one that made Ichijou depressed and Shiki look like he hates himself!" I saw red. I abruptly stood up and electricity sparked through my right arm. Aido backed away in shock, not used to seeing me lose my temper.

"Shut. Up. You don't know her side of the story. I don't know what exactly happened, but I have a feeling that it wasn't Sakura's fault." Everyone stared wide-eyed at me. I looked and sounded calm, but anyone could see the blazing fury in my eyes.

"W-why are you standing up for her?! You were indifferent about her yesterday!" I didn't really understand why either. I only spent a few hours with her. I had spent years with Ichijou-san and Shiki before getting so close to them. Why was I defending this girl that I talked to for a few measly hours? Sakura just has this charm, this unnoticeable charisma about her that draws people to her. A charisma that she herself doesn't even know about. She didn't hate us vampires as much as it seems and that would be obvious if people gave her a chance. She was scared of trusting people, but was able to make others trust her so easily, without even trying. That was when I realized why I was defending her. My voice was quiet as usual, but seemed to echo loudly throughout the silent classroom.

"Because she's my friend."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? If you liked it, REVIEW! I really like this story. This is just one story that I don't want to quit on. It's my longest story so far and I have the plot and everything in my mind. I just love the idea of Sakura and Rima being friends. I just feel like it's such a nice change. Also, if you like Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, please read my new OC fanfics.**

**_Rulers of the Underworld (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fanfic)_**

**Together they were the most powerful thugs of the Underworld. They were feared and respected. Together they became Humanity's Most Powerful Soldiers. There, they were still feared and respected. But as humanity takes a big turning point, will the two be able to stay together... or will fate finally rip the two apart? Well, even if it does, they won't back down that easily. LEVI/OC**

**_Broken Promises (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fanfic)_**

** Arianna is the sweet, younger sister of Eren Jaeger. She is loyal and never breaks her promises, doing her best to fulfill all of them. But what happens when her seemingly innocent promises slowly start to cross over, making her have to choose whose promises she should keep, putting all relationships on the line? She also holds a secret that she herself doesn't even know. LEVI/OC**


End file.
